Seeking
by cloloveswah
Summary: Set after the bush fire, Danny decides to return to England. What will happen to Leopards Den? And will he still meet Alice? Better summary inside.
1. I can't do it

**Seeking**

_**Set after the bush fire. Danny's heart is broken, he's lost his wife and he so, he decides to return to England to work out whether he can ever return. The question is, what will happen to Leopards Den? Who will turn up? But the biggest question? Will he still meet Alice Collins, the one woman who can fix him?**_

**Chapter 1 – **_**I can't do it**_

Danny Trevanion sat on the veranda staring... staring out into the ruins of the bush, all burnt to the ground. The dead decaying trees, all now black like charcoal, the stench of rot and death consuming the air, hanging in it, stagnant.

That's where he'd lost her, his wife, Sarah, his second wife. He looked down, squeezing his eyes close in a desperate and half hearted attempt to stop the flow of tears that were threatening his green eyes. He sighed.

"Look after her Miranda." He whispered into the air, before pushing himself up. He had to tell Dupe.

Dupe, alias Anders DuPlessis, was Danny's best friend and of course business partner. A grumpy, drunken Africana, whose hygiene was not down to win any prizes yet, but all the same the man who Danny trusted.

Danny found him where he'd always find him, in the study; glass of whiskey in hand, bush hat on his head and paperwork he was meant to be signing completely unsigned.

"Dupe we need to talk." Danny started quietly sitting down opposite his friend.

"I'm here." Dupe said, his voice was also quiet, his eyes set on a photo. Danny knew the photo, Caroline and Sarah. He grimaced, Sarah...

"I've made my decision Dupe, I'm going back to England." Danny announced, he watched his friend, but he just remained blank faced. "The kids have gone and I don't know if I can make it through Dupe."

"We'll help you through." Dupe argued referring to himself and Nomsa.

"I know you would, and you will, but I need time away from here." Danny explained. "I need to think, and to do that I need to be somewhere where I can have a clear head."

"I understand." Dupe nodded. "You'll be coming back though?"

Danny remained quiet. In all truth be known, he hadn't even thought about if he would come back. He wasn't sure he could, would. Yes, Leopards Den got underneath your skin, but so did losing your wife in a bush fire. He couldn't be somewhere where he would be reminded of that fact every five minutes.

"Danny?" Dupe squeaked.

"I... I don't know." Danny finally whispered.

Dupe remained silent, lulling over the thought of never seeing Danny again. His best friend was leaving, possibly for good. Dupe fought back tears, he wasn't best known for his sensitivity, but he loved Danny as his son, he wanted him to be happy.

"I'll help sort out here first, get a vet here, get paperwork sorted, banks." Danny offered, Dupe just nodded his silent spell increasing. "I'm sorry Dupe."

"No, I understand." Dupe croaked. "But it doesn't make it any easier."

With that sentence Dupe walked away leaving Danny to think about his sentence.

"I can't do it." Danny whispered into thin air. "I can't stay."

Danny quickly retrieved his normal voice as he slowly reached for his veterinary magazine, Sarah always brought him this, but she'd never bring it him again.

He flicked through the pages until he found the State Vet. He sighed, worth a try.

"Hello, State Vet." A voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Hi, It's Danny Trevanion. I need a long term vet to fill in at Leopards Den. You couldn't give me any ideas on someone good?" Danny said into the phone.

"Oh Danny, we heard and we are so sorry. Just let me have a look." The secretary said as she scrolled down. "Got a couple, but one's completely opposite end of Africa."

"Give us the other one then... where they?" Danny asked.

"100 miles away. Good vet though, but she has a daughter."

"It's no problem." Danny announced.

"Okay well, I'll fax it through." The secretary smiled.

"Thanks." Danny mumbled before putting the phone down, he wandered over to the clamped out old fax machine, the one Sarah had used so many times. He groaned, this was why he couldn't stay here! Every little thing reminded him of Sarah!

He pulled the paper off and began to read the details.

He looked at the name, _Alice Collins, MRCVS, CertCHP._

Danny slowly punched the numbers into the clattered and well knocked about Leopards Den telephone.

"Hello, Alice Collins?" The voice answered.

So she was Scottish...

**A/N – A bit of a short start, please let me know what you think :) x**


	2. It's Done

**Chapter 2 – **_**It's done**_

Today was _not_ her day, in fact, it was _not_ her week. She'd been ill, Charlotte, her nine year old daughter had been ill, the icing on the cake was she was working in an absolute hellhole and the cherry on the cake? Terry had nearly worked out where she was! She sighed; at least it wouldn't be hard to leave this job. It was just the guilt of telling Charlotte, breaking her heart, listening to it shatter like a drunkards glass, but it_ had_ to be done.

For all those reasons, it was probably the reason Alice Collins was quite happy to hear her mobile phone's intolerant and highly annoying tuneless ringtone. There was only one reason that phone ever rang... a job offer.

She answered it politely, standing in the small bedroom of the tiny house she shared with her daughter, she could hear Charlotte rummaging around.

"Hi, it's Danny Trevanion, the State Vet put me in touch with you?"

So he was a northerner.

"Ahh right, so what can I do for you?" Alice smiled suddenly reverting to a friendlier manner. She didn't even know why, it just felt like she didn't need to be posh with this guy, it didn't feel like a job offer or whatever, it felt like a friendly conversation.

"I need a vet, long term really. Thing is, we're right out in the bush so not many people would be interested. There's a lot of work but I'll help try do a lot before I leave."

Alice felt intrigued, where was he going? Why?

"So what needs doing? Is accommodation provided?" Alice asked fighting the urge to ask him where he was going. Damn nosey cow she was!

"Well, there was a bush fire here..." The line went dead. "Anyway, the animal hospital needs getting back on its feet. As for accommodation, it's all provided along with food and anything else you'll need. You'll be treated as though you are one of the family, you and your daughter."

She smiled to herself, this sounded the perfect job.

"So what's it called?" Alice asked. "The game park that is?"

"Leopards Den."

"Sounds good..." Alice was at a stop now, what did she say?

"So would you be interested?" Danny asked.

"Maybe." She teased; she heard a gentle, low rumble of laughter.

"So if I was to offer you this job you'd hesitate."

"Yes." Alice replied.

"Alice would you like the job?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Alice replied.

"Great stuff!" Danny grinned through the phone.

"So when would you like me?" Alice asked, a pen and jotter in her hands.

"Well... soon as." Danny said.

"Gimme about two days." Alice said. "I'll be there."

"Great! Well, if you aren't greeted by myself, it'll be Anders DuPlessis or Nomsa... do not be scared of Dupe though, he's a softie really!" Danny laughed.

"You have me worried." Alice replied.

"Good!" Danny said, a smile plastered to his face, the phone pressed to his ear... that voice. For the first time since her death he had properly smiled. "Well, erm see you."

"Yeh bye."

Alice flipped the phone down, before clapping her hands together. YES! She was outta here.

"Charlie?" Alice called through the mini house they were in.

"Yeh?" She asked walking to meet her mum.

"Listen sweetie, I know you didn't want to move but a really good long term job's come up. It's right in the bush with lions and elephants, it's amazing." Alice enthused.

"Guess I'd better go pack." Charlotte mumbled moodily.

"You'll love it Charlotte!" Alice called.

"You always say that." Her daughter wined looking at her mother in the eyes. Hurt was evident in those green eyes.

"I know." Alice replied weakly. "But this place sounds perfect. Charlotte, please... this is a good opportunity for us both. Plus, it's for a long time in the middle of nowhere, we aren't going to be moving for at least a few months!"

"Fine." Charlotte mumbled. "Now I'm off to go pack."

Alice walked over and hugged her daughter gently, she smiled as she felt her daughter wrap her arms back around her. Pressing a kiss to her hair, Alice stood up and nodded.

She watched Charlotte walk off, heard the thud of a suitcase as she got it out. She smiled, that was hopefully gonna be the last thud for a while. She sighed, maybe life was going to improve. She had a good feeling about this. Maybe today was her day after all?

**A/N – I know it's short but I just sort of wanted a bit of Alice background, bit of Danny and Alice conversation and Charlotte to be added in. The next chapter I'm going to add a bit of Rosie/Max too :) x**


	3. Try

**Chapter 3 – **_**Try**_

Danny placed the phone back down, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He'd finally broken a barrier, he'd smiled. Yes, it sounds a natural thing, something easy to do, but for Danny it wasn't... he'd lost Sarah, he'd had no reason to smile until that phone call. How could he not smile? Her attitude, her accent in particular and the fact Leopards Den was going to be left in good hands. That's when his thoughts returned to their melancholy state.

Sarah had held Leopards Den in good hands; she'd looked after it, promoted it, ran it. She knew what made it work and what it made it feel. All he did was look after animals... it was Sarah who made it perfect, now she was gone...

That smile had disappeared; it was now replaced by the weepy eyes, downcast look and lifeless eyes. The once green diamonds that had shone like emeralds now bottomless grey pits, only a hint of his natural eye colour still remained.

With one deep breath, Danny stood up; he had to tell Rosie and Max. They knew he was going, of course they did, but they had more pressing matters to worry about, their wedding, and university, what the hell they were going to do. It didn't take him long to find them... although half of him did wish he'd gone to speak to Dupe first.

They were stood... making out far to passionately for any father to ever see near the back of the house. Danny rolled his eyes before feeling a wave of self pity. He'd never do that with Sarah again. He'd never feel her lips again. He sighed and as he watched them pull away finally made his move forward.

"Rosie." Danny called pretending to the oblivious and loved up pair he had not just seen that embrace. He smiled as she and Max turned to face him. "I've got us a new vet."

"That's great dad." Rosie admitted; a hint of sadness in her voice. She didn't want to leave this place, no way did she want to do that, but she didn't want her dad to either.

"Yeh, she's called Alice, has a daughter too." Danny enthused.

"Cool, so when's she getting here?" Max asked, his arm causally placed around Rosie's shoulder.

"Two days... oh and Rosie..." Danny looked down.

"Yes dad?" Rosie replied, she knew he was going to tell her, tell her when he was going.

"Tickets are booked for three days times." Danny spoke so quietly they strained to hear him.

Rosie just nodded before excusing herself. Max patted Danny's shoulder before running off after Rosie.

Danny sighed and kicked the dust angrily before settling down on the steps. He knew he was upsetting Rosie, and it wasn't intentional. But he just could not stay. No way, I mean what was keeping him here? Nothing, that was it, nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

"Sup man? You shouldn't be here sulking."

Danny turned round and saw Dupe settle beside him, two beers in his hand. He handed one to Danny who took a large mouthful before sighing.

"Tickets booked, vet sorted. I go in three days Dupe." Danny announced.

"Why can't you stay?" Dupe asked, he knew that staying was best for Danny.

"Because nothing holds me here, there's nothing for me... not now, not yet. I need time Dupe!"

"No you need to stay, you've just convinced yourself there's nothing." Dupe argued staring into Danny's eyes.

"You can't make me! You don't understand!" Danny shouted back, his hurt talking rather than his sense.

"What about your daughter? What about the animal hospital?" Dupe countered.

"VET SORTED!" Danny shouted, his voice softened slightly after the outburst, "And Rosie, she has Max, someone who loves and cares for her. I have no one Dupe... not now."

"You have us." Dupe replied softly.

"Yeh but I doubt you're going to kiss me, lie next to me, share those personal jokes, hug until you fall asleep, hold my hand, raise me when I fall... you're my friends... and I need my wife." Danny's voice had reduced to nothing more than a whisper as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

Dupe said nothing but walked off.

"You could just try you know." Dupe said turning round before he was out of sight. "Try and stay."

Danny shook his head as Dupe walked off. Yeh, he'd never lost his wife in a damn bush fire! It wasn't his fault was it? Try? Try? How could anyone have the nerve to ask him to try? Try and stay in the place he killed his wife?

There was no chance... he was leaving and that was that, and no one was going to stop him!

**A/N – I know depressing chapter but it's a depressing day!**


	4. Not Now

**Chapter 4 – **_**Not Now**_

Alice was driving along the smooth roads of Johannesburg, she'd been at this wheel for three hours now and for two of those she'd lacked much company. Charlotte had of course fallen asleep and so Alice was now driving her old, clattered, worn out, old Land Rover (once white but now a dodgy sort of cream) along.

Suddenly the Jeep began to stall, stutter, stammer...

"No not now, not now!" Alice called out in desperation, almost begging the Jeep to behave; unfortunately, cars lack ears, no matter how Alice may attempt to personify her Jeep.

"Mum?" Charlotte had awoken and was wiping her eyes, the sudden stopping of the Jeep had startled her and waking up too see her mother punch the steering wheel angrily before resting her head over her arms on it automatically worried her.

"Jeep's broke down, don't worry, there's a garage across the road, in fact..." Alice smiled.

"Ma'am, can we help you?" A short stocky man said walking over. He wore dark blue overalls defining his occupation. They were splattered in oil and he had a distinctive stench of fresh rubber.

"It's just broke down, I need to get to Leopards Den, the game park tonight though. I'll pay you double if you fix it straight away." Alice bargained, she could not miss this job. She couldn't let Danny down, herself down or Charlotte down. Okay, so she was going to absolutely skin herself moneywise, but right now she needed that stupid, unreliable and should have been sold ages ago Jeep.

"It's a deal." The man smiled as he pushed it into the garage, amazing Alice by his strength. She watched with interest as he dived under it's bonnet before crawling all the way under. Charlotte began to giggle.

"Charlotte?" Alice questioned leaning down slightly.

"Nothing mum." Charlotte smiled.

That's when Alice saw it... he'd rolled over onto his stomach and was showing off a rather disgusting builders bum... he should have kept his overalls on properly instead of tying them half way down his waist! Alice covered her mouth to stop her laughter.

"Yeh, I know the problem. Be an hour." The man announced standing up.

"Great." Alice agreed as she and Charlotte sat down.

Meanwhile at Leopards Den, Danny was having an earful of Dupe.

"Bloody vet! Some vet! It's the night before you leave and she isn't here?" Dupe bellowed continuing the argument he and Danny had been having for some time now.

"Yes, and as I keep telling you she said two days, today is still two days!" Danny argued frowning.

"She should come in daylight!" Dupe growled.

"She's driving a long way, has a daughter!" Danny protested.

"Oh for god's sake will you both shut up!" Rosie exclaimed walking into the room, "It's dad's last night and you're arguing with him!"

Dupe grumbled something incoherent before walking off, or stomping off, pretty much like a spoilt school boy. Danny half heartedly smiled at his daughter who had crossed the room to hug him.

"Can't you stay dad?" Rosie whispered into her dad's chest as his strong arms held her close.

Danny kissed the top of her head gently.

"No." He whispered back, his voice hoarse and scratched.

"But I need you..." Rosie replied.

"You have Max... take strength in him... I'm only a phone call away..." Danny assured her, although he wasn't even assuring himself. He wanted to try he did, he wanted to try and stay... but he couldn't... he was scared too, scared of the consequences.

"Can't you change it?" Rosie asked. Danny didn't really know what she wanted him to change, Sarah's death, his ticket, his ideas, his choice? She never made it clear, but he knew the answer to all of those.

"Not now sweetheart, not now." Danny cried as he held his daughter even tighter.

Alice and Charlotte were finally back on the road, or the track should they say. Charlotte was eager now and excited as Alice masterfully drove along the rough and bumpy terrain of the sand tracks that inhabited the bush.

"God, I feel sea sick." Alice mumbled as she hit a pothole.

"You're not on a boat mum." Charlotte sighed rolling her eyes at what seemed to be her mum's stupidity.

"Really, see I thought I was just sailing along on my boat in the Pacific Ocean..." Alice smiled sarcastically as she teased Charlotte.

"You're so funny... NOT!" Charlotte laughed, soon Alice joined in and both were laughing.

Finally Alice saw some lights on at a large house. It was so picturesque, old nonetheless, but beautiful...

"Come on Charlotte." Alice said as she climbed out the car, she grabbed her daughter's hand and clasped it tightly in her clammy hands before ringing the doorbell, her heart thudding with anticipation and apprehension.

**A/N – I know these chapters are quite short but there's not much happening really yet!**


	5. Against the Rules

**Chapter 5 – **_**Against the Rules**_

Alice stood nervously, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Charlotte was squeezing her hand as though it was a lemon and she was trying to squeeze pips out of it by the looks of things as well!

Finally the door opened and Alice was hit with a sense of warmth and rightness, a pleasant but unidentified smell wafted out the door and a tall man, a very handsome tall man opened the doors. Alice immediately found herself lost in his green eyes. She shook the thoughts from her head, no Alice no!

"Hi, erm... is this Leopards Den?" Alice asked putting her professional manner back into play.

"Yeh, are you Alice?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry we're late... Jeep broke down." Alice explained, "This is Charlotte, my daughter." Alice smiled signalling proudly to her daughter who was currently cowering from the giant like man her mum was speaking too.

He gently lowered himself and smiled at her, a heart warming smile, a trusting smile. He held out his bear like hand and offered it to Charlotte.

"Well... I'm Danny." Danny smiled as she took it, Alice couldn't help but beam, he definitely had a way with kids. He stood up again and grinned at Alice, as he offered her his hand he for the first time looked into her eyes. He was mesmerised. They were the most stunning shade of blue had ever seen, and that smile... how infectious? That gorgeous dark hair she had. Suddenly he snapped out his dreams, no Danny, no! That is so against the rules, you can't see her in that way... you've just lost your wife! "Danny Trevanion."

"Alice Collins." Alice replied shaking his hand formally, both let go as Danny invited them in. Alice and Charlotte followed him through the halls of his home and straight into the lounge.

Alice scanned the faces. They all looked friendly... well maybe excluding the guy with the beard... he looked petrifying, maybe this was that Dupe Danny had been talking about...

"Right everyone this is Alice and her daughter Charlotte. Alice is the new vet." Danny explained. "Alice this is Nomsa, Anders DuPlessis alias Dupe, my daughter Rosie and Max."

"Pleased to meet you all." Alice smiled pleasantly.

A number of greeting came from all around, Danny smiled, he was glad they liked her...

"Right let's go and get you shown around and..." Danny began.

"No... I mean, I am eager and everything to find out, but you should spend tonight with your family... if you show us to our room we'll sort out from there." Alice smiled. Rosie automatically grinned and loved her. She seemed to understand, she wasn't apologizing or feeling pity for them, but she was sensitive to their feelings.

"Alice, are you sure I mean..." Danny began although secretly he had the same thoughts as Rosie.

"I'm positively sure! Tell you what, get up early tomorrow and you can show me then..."

"I definitely show you tomorrow?" Danny bargained.

"Deal – as long as you help me carry my bags!" Alice teased.

"Deal." Danny laughed, he looked over to Nomsa who came and took Charlotte. Charlotte seemed happy enough and so Alice followed him out.

"So, you had car problems?" Danny asked as he grabbed some of the luggage. "God, Alice what did you pack? Kitchen sink as well?"

"You're so funny." Alice smiled carrying on the banter.

Danny looked down and laughed, for the first time, he felt truly happy in a while, and he didn't have is mind plagued with negative thoughts.

"She is perfect." Rosie announced as she and Max gossiped with Dupe. "Did you see how she understood?"

"Hmm." Dupe grumbled.

"Oh come on Dupe! And she's taken dad's mind off Sarah... like she made him smile and..." Suddenly Rosie quietened.

"What?" Max asked confused.

"What if we used Alice to keep Dad here?" Rosie grinned.

"And how will Alice do that? So she made him smile and laugh... massive deal, he'll never get over Sarah!" Dupe argued.

"Yeh, I mean, she seems way too cool to be a bad worker or a bad person, so what you gonna do get em into bed together and suddenly get him to marry her." Max laughed.

Rosie remained silent.

"No way! Rosie you can't manipulate them like that!" Max said in shock.

"There's a spark!"

"So what if there is! It's way too soon, and if you dad doesn't see through it, she will!" Max argued in dispute.

"It was just a thought..." Rosie sighed.

"Yeh let's leave it as that..." Dupe grumbled.

Meanwhile Danny and Alice had lugged Alice's 'Kitchen sinks' into her room. Danny had insisted she had a room within the main house and Charlotte too could have her own room. Alice was slightly taken aback by the hospitality and welcome she was given, no one had ever made her feel welcome.

"Alice do you want to join us?" Danny asked leaning on her door frame.

"No thank you Danny, I mean don't get me wrong... I'd love to get to know you all but it's a family thing."

"I said you'd be treated as family."

"Danny I can't intrude..."

"Are you sure?"

Alice just nodded, "I'll erm, come get Charlotte."

"Fine." Danny agreed. "So, erm, what've you been doing?"

"City work mostly, locum... move around a lot I suppose." There wasn't a suppose about it, she did move around a lot.

"Ahh right, you ever worked in the bush?"

"No." Alice replied.

"Oh." Danny sighed, he hoped she'd be okay.

"I'm fully trained don't worry!" Alice laughed as they approached everyone else.

"It's hard not too..." Danny looked at her with a cheeky expression.

"If you weren't my boss I'd kick your ass." Alice laughed. She smiled as she saw Charlotte with Nomsa, god, she felt like she'd been here for years!

"Dad, come on!" Rosie laughed handing him a drink. "Want one Alice?"

"No thank you." Alice smiled. "Come on Charlie, you can come unpack."

"You not staying?" Dupe asked.

"It's not my place." Alice announced taking Charlotte's hand. "Thank you for the offers though... see you later."

There was a murmur of byes as Alice walked off. She smiled to herself, this place seemed perfect.


	6. Show Round

**Chapter 6 – **_**Show round.**_

The next morning, Danny walked through the halls of the Leopards Den, rubbing his hair slightly to try and tame it's slightly sticky up look. He smiled when he saw Alice at the table engrossed in a conversation with Nomsa who was sat opposite her; they were speaking in hushed voices and stopped as he walked in.

"Morning." Danny smiled, he looked between the seats before sitting beside Alice. Both smiled at one another.

"Hey." Alice yawned. "Sorry it's not you!"

"I'd say it was." Max laughed walking through. "You okay Danny?"

"Yeh, sort of weird to think I'm going today..." Danny's voice trailed off.

The room was silent. Nomsa set the food down and put the rest aside.

"Well... come on let's eat this up." Alice began, she turned to Danny, "You're meant to be giving me the low down!"

"Ahh yes!" Danny agreed as he tucked into his full English. "I'm gonna miss your cooking Nomsa."

"I'm going to miss you eating it." Nomsa replied.

Danny smiled awkwardly, both he and Alice finished at the same time and both stood up together. They laughed nervously as Danny led the way to the animal hospital.

"It's a bit hectic." Danny announced. "But a lot of it is tidied, I thought you could organise your own paperwork and medication. You'll know where you like it."

"Gauze next to scalpels..." Alice began, Danny's face lit up.

"And dishes next to tweezers." Danny smiled. Both laughed as Alice nodded.

"See really you just couldn't be bothered!"Alice chuckled, "Don't worry." She spotted a lion cub in one of the pens. "Hey who's he?" Alice asked smiling.

"That's Joseph..." Danny smiled. "Sarah loved him too..." He went quiet.

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife..." Alice added silently.

"Thanks... anyway, here's our other patient, Chip the monkey who likes pie... no I am not joking." Danny giggled at Alice's raised eyebrows. "Apple Pie his favourite."

"You're having a laugh." Alice argued.

"Damn right I am!" Danny began to laugh hysterically, as Alice hit him playfully.

"You are not funny!" Alice announced folding her arms.

Rosie walked round the corner and saw her dad laughing and well Alice's face looked thunderous yet soft all at the same time, she was smirking slightly too. Rosie smiled, she hadn't seen her dad smile never mind laugh for weeks. She knew in that instant that Alice was just what he needed.

"Hey." Rosie smiled. "How's Chip?"

"He's good." Danny croaked through laughter.

"You given him his nuts?" Rosie asked.

"Not yet." Danny said as he calmed down. "Alice, Rosie is the assistant vet... she's amazing."

"God." Rosie muttered smiling to herself.

"Sounds good."

Danny, Alice and Rosie continued to clean, tidy and prepare the animal hospital for use. Danny and Alice were stocking things way, both laughing, joking, talking. Rosie who was sat filing looked over and smirked at them. There was a definite spark there! She saw the way they looked at one another... though both seemed oblivious to it all.

"Dad, can I have a word with you?" Rosie asked standing up, he nodded and walked outside with her.

"Stay dad." Rosie asked him.

"Rosie..." Danny whined.

"You'll be fine here." Rosie argued.

"I can't send Alice away after about 18 hours!"

"Don't need too just stay!" Rosie pleaded.

"No."

"Dad!"

"No Rosie! I am going!" Danny announced walking back inside. Rosie stood angrily, kicking the ground. She smiled as she saw Charlotte skipping down.

"Hey Charlie." Rosie smiled.

"Hey Rosie, you seen my mum?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeh she's in there with my dad." Rosie took her hand and led her in. Both laughed as they saw Danny arguing with Alice over whether the telephone should to the right or to the left of the desk.

"To the LEFT!" Danny argued.

"No to the RIGHT where the surgery is nearest!" Alice replied.

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT – I have to work here!" Alice argued.

"I'm the boss!" Danny smiled smugly.

"I'm the rebellious employee who will move it once her boss has gone!" Alice replied equally as smug. Both were laughing and having fun.

"Mum?" Charlotte smiled.

"Hey Charlie, good sleep?" Alice asked breaking away from her conversation with Danny as Charlotte wandered over, Alice gave her a quick hug.

"Yeh, amazing, it's so peaceful." Charlotte smiled. "Nothing like the city!"

Danny smiled at Rosie who smiled back. He excused himself, he really needed to go sort his stuff out, Rosie followed him leaving Charlotte with Alice who was showing her daughter Chip and Joseph.

Alice's mind was full of Danny! She had told herself many time, over and over, that she was being stupid. The man had just lost his wife, was going away and would never be interested in her! Didn't stop her heat beating faster though, or her breath hitching, or fancying the pants off him. She desperately tried to find other things to think about.

Danny was struggling to concentrate on seeing if he had all his stuff. His mind was plagued with Alice. God she was so beautiful, so... so amazing. She was pretty, intelligent, understanding, funny, friendly, mysterious, understanding, so damn hot it's untrue. He shook his head. No this was so wrong. He shouldn't be feeling this, no he was just missing Sarah. He still loved Sarah, he was grieving her. He did not fancy Alice.

"Dad, your taxi is here." Rosie said softly, her voice was slightly shook.

"Okay." Danny whispered. He was finally leaving, and he didn't know how long for.

He walked outside to see a line of all the residents of Leopards Den. He took one deep breath.


	7. Au Revoir

Danny was moving his way down the line of people. He'd hugged Nomsa and Max and was now onto Dupe.

"Take care Dupe." Danny whispered, his voice was scratchy, tears were slowly dampening his face.

"You too man." Dupe agreed as the pair hugged. Alice was watching with amazement at how close everyone else was. She was stood at the end of the line, a little further back. She felt a bit like an intruder.

Danny moved his daughter, Rosie. He looked at her and felt guilt, but he couldn't stay, she had to! He couldn't ruin her life too. She was too, steadily crying.

"You take care Rosie, I love you more than anything in this world." Danny whispered. "And..." His voice broke. "I'm so proud of you. You can ring me anytime." He cried as the pair hugged. They hung together for ages until Danny broke away. He turned away and spotted Alice shifting her weight. He sighed and walked over.

"It's been great getting to know you Alice." Danny whispered. "And... I want you to do me a favour?"

"Anything..." _For you_ she silently added.

"Look after everyone, especially Rosie." He was speaking quietly so only she heard him. "She needs someone."

"Of course." Alice nodded. She was a little shocked when he leant forward and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him, melting into his aura, inhaling his beautiful scent, she felt like she belonged there. It hadn't escaped Danny's notice either, that she fit perfectly. He pulled away slowly and reluctantly as he bent down to hug Charlotte.

"Au Revoir Danny." Alice smiled nodding her head.

"See you soon." Max agreed.

"Bye Dad..." Rosie croaked as she hugged him once more, just to remember his embrace, his smell, the protection she had always felt in her daddy's arms ever since she was a little girl.

Danny took one last look at his family, at his house, at Alice. He smiled before climbing in the taxi, this was it.

The family watched as the taxi drew away, Charlotte went to follow everyone into the house when Alice tapped her shoulder. She looked up in confusion.

"Come on, you can help me... give them some space." Alice smiled. Charlotte nodded and followed Alice down to the animal hospital.

"Mum, why is he going?" Charlotte asked as Alice opened the door to the animal hospital.

"Danny... Danny's not had a good time recently." Alice was blagging this a bit. "He needs time to you know... get his head round it."

"Is it today with that bit of burnt down foresty bit?" Charlotte asked. Alice could almost roll her eyes, trust her to give birth to the most inquisitive child ever, still she wouldn't change her for the world... she absolutely adored her.

"Yes." Alice replied shortly, her tone almost had a full stop added to it.

Charlotte decided to leave it, she wasn't gonna get any information off her mum. She sighed and began to doodle on her mum's notepad. Alice looked over and smiled, well at least Charlotte was now occupied!

Eventually, after absolutely everything was done what Alice could be bothered to do, she and Charlotte made their way to the house. They had to go anyway, their tea would be ready.

"Hey, where've you two been?" Rosie asked smiling as Alice sat beside her and Charlotte on the other side of Alice.

"Down at the animal hospital." Alice smiled. "I thought you guys might want some space."

"Thanks Alice." Rosie replied, grinning.

"What's for tea?" Dupe asked sitting down at the head of the table.

"For you? Nothing!" Max laughed.

"Max." Rosie scolded him with a nudge.

"Ouch! Okay okay!" Max relented laughing. Alice smiled at them, they were so cute!

Nomsa served up the food before sitting down with the family, there was a quiet atmosphere. No one wanted to talk as everyone sat in their sad thoughts of Danny. How they missed him... how this place suddenly felt empty, like it was missing the piece of the wall that held it together. Alice looked around, Rosie was playing with her food, Dupe had eaten his and was staring into the empty bowl. Max was staring at the ceiling and Nomsa, now finished was busying herself.

"So..." Alice began quietly, she knew someone had to talk. "Rosie, do you fancy taking me out into the bush tomorrow, show me a few tracks and stuff?" It was lame she knew, but it was the only thing she could come up with.

"Sure, I'd love to Alice, bring Charlotte too." Rosie smiled, her eyes lighting up at the inclusion Alice had given her. That had been one of Rosie's main worries. The new vet would make her feel excluded, not welcome, unwanted, but Alice no, she wanted Rosie to help... although it had crossed her mind if that was part of the job description!

"Great, so if we race through the animals, we could leave at say half nine? That gives time for breakfast and madam here to get up!" Alice laughed gently poking Charlotte.

"I will get up, it's only cos I hated that stupid city school." Charlotte moaned, Rosie looked at Alice, it was obviously a sly dig.

"Charlotte, how many times, it was the only one with places." Alice sighed, "Anyway, you're not going to it now are you?"

"Well it is a bit far." Charlotte giggled.

"No, it's five miles down the road." Alice replied rolling her eyes. Charlotte chuckled too, before looking up at her mum.

"Can I go mum?" Charlotte asked; Alice raised her eyebrows. "Please?"

"Yeh go on." Alice smiled, Dupe watched her run off, it was nice to hear the familiar sound of children running around, their laughter ringing through the halls of Leopards Den.

"So Alice, you been in the city eh?" Dupe asked.

"Yeh, I'm a locum so you know..." Alice let her voice trail off.

"You move around a lot?" Dupe questioned.

"Yeh... not by choice mind." Alice added quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" Max enquired, alerted.

"Ex boyfriend, lack of jobs plus then Charlotte struggled to settle. I felt terrible moving her around all the time, still do... but you know, this job seemed great for us both. Charlotte was happy and well, if she's happy so am I." Alice smiled, Rosie grinned, Alice obviously adored her daughter.

"How about family and friends?" Dupe asked.

"It's just me and Charlotte, always been enough." Alice suddenly became guarded, she didn't want to talk about herself, she wasn't proud of herself.

"Her dad?" Dupe enquired.

Alice remained silent looking down.

"He here? There?" Dupe expanded.

"He's neither here nor there." Alice finished the conversation with a harsh note, Dupe took the message.

Alice excused herself and stood up, Rosie patted Max's shoulder and followed her. She wanted to talk to her, reassure her maybe about Dupe.

"Hey Alice wait up!" Rosie called jogging after Alice.

"Everything okay Rosie?" Alice asked turning round, her eyes held concern.

"Yeh, I just you know, well Dupe, he's not that bad." Rosie began. Alice laughed cutting her off.

"Don't worry," They walked outside and looked out over the land. "It's more me, I've got used to not letting anyone get to know me, never getting attached you know."

"I understand... I mean moving round and stuff."

Alice nodded. "It's never been a great life I don't suppose. I don't know what I'd be doing if Charlotte wasn't here." Alice looked down at her hands. "She's the only bit of good ever to happen to me... it's like... it's like having her gave me a reason to do my best in life."

Rosie nodded as Alice reeled in shock. She was opening up to Rosie, Danny, who was her boss' daughter, after only knowing her for what, a day?

"You've not had it easy then?" Rosie asked softly.

"No... but hey, that's another story." Alice smiled gently. "I can see why your dad is proud of you."

Rosie blushed slightly.

"I miss him so much Alice." Rosie sighed. "But he's made a good choice with you... I know he liked you."

"He'll be back..." Alice smiled, adding _I hope_ on the end. She never wanted to leave, but she wanted to see Danny again... he was so... she stopped.

"I know..." Rosie sighed. Alice patted her hand, the pair stood up, and without thinking hugged. Rosie pulled away first and smiled at Alice... she could see this was the start of a beautiful friendship that in time would spread and develop, and maybe even blossom.


	8. Phone Call

Danny looked around as he walked out of the doors. The sights overwhelmed him, how could he give it up all for this? He was crazy... yeh in more ways than one as well!

The rain pounded against the earth, bouncing off the pavements, stinging his eyes like a thousand bees. The cold harsh wind nipped at his skin angrily, trying to seep its way through his many layers. Danny tightened his scarf as he walked up to a free taxi.

"Can you take me to Bristol please?" Danny asked as the driver wound down the window.

"Sure hop on." The driver signalled to his cab as Danny quickly forced his bags in the back and got in.

His mind was consumed of many thoughts. Leopards Den, animals, his family, Rosie, he thought about Rosie a lot but there was one woman who came up no matter what he thought of, and much to his guilt it was not Sarah. No, the woman on his mind was Alice.

He couldn't get her out of his head, he couldn't think of anything but those beautiful blue eyes. His ears longed for her voice as it's gorgeous Scottish burr echoed in his mind. He wanted to see that smile, that heart warming smile, and more than anything, he wanted to be with her. She made him smile, she made him forget, she helped him... helped him find little bits of his life he'd lost with Sarah. He couldn't help but think of their hug, dream of it, fantasize of it. He felt like a teenage boy yes, but it had been amazing. The warmth of her small, perfect frame as she enclosed her arms around him, the sense of rightness he had felt with her buried in his chest. She had fit perfectly, it had felt right, perfect...

Danny sighed, he had to get these thoughts out of his head. He was just... pining for that attention. Yes, he missed Sarah, he still loved her. Alice was just the first beautiful woman to walk his way.

Okay, not true.

The neighbouring game reserve Mara did have a new owner, Vanessa. She was pretty, Danny supposed, but he didn't feel anything for her. He didn't think about her at all. Yeh, he'd been over a few times but he didn't care for her. He cared for Alice though, he'd only known her one day but he liked her, liked her a lot.

"Mate, anywhere particular in Bristol you wanna go?" The driver asked as they reached the outskirts.

"Erm, yeh, can you take me to the B&B off Marks Road?" Danny asked quickly thinking of somewhere near to town yet in a good area where he could stay for the next few nights or so.

"Sure." The driver grinned.

It didn't take long for them to arrive and after paying the driver, Danny dragged his luggage into the B&B with him. He looked around and eventually saw the lady who had owned it since he was a young boy toddling around. Her face lit up as she saw him. Shit... she was Sarah's Godmother, although she and Caroline had fallen out years ago.

"Daniel?" The old lady asked hurrying over. "How are you? You here with Sarah?"

Danny grimaced at the mention of his wife's name.

"Sarah's dead." Danny replied bluntly.

The old woman shook her head before stammering onwards, eventually Danny got tired of her pity and sorrow.

"Listen, can you just sort me a room?" Danny asked impatiently. He had to ring Leopards Den, let them know he was safe."

"Yes, how?" The old lady stopped as she handed him his keys.

"Bush fire, goodnight." Danny quickly slid into his room and chucked his bags to the side, he fell down onto the bed and closed his tired, weary eyes. He didn't cry this time though. No, today he didn't cry. That was good, see he'd made some progress there!

He picked up the telephone in the room and dialled in the Leopards Den number, it rang and rang... no answer. He frowned, never mind he'd try the animal hospital.

"Hello? Leopards Den, animal hospital."

Danny smiled... Alice.

"Hey Alice, it's Danny."

"Hi Danny! You arrived okay then?" Alice enquired, her voice laced with genuine care.

"Yeh... bit cold though! Where is everyone?" Danny asked.

"Oh, they all went out in the bush not so long ago... not sure where they are off." Alice admitted.

"Ahh, well you'll have to do." He teased.

"Oh so I'm second best am I?" Alice laughed in mock offence.

"Well duh, you are replacing me." He replied cockily.

"So you're third best?" Alice replied back equally as cockily.

"Now I am the best!" Danny laughed.

"Pfft!" Alice smiled to herself. "So, how was your flight, the best?"

"Crap actually, had a kid kicking my chair ALL the way." Danny moaned. "Seriously, I'm glad I'm not a woman... imagine being pregnant with one of them, if they kick owt like the brat behind me then I pity you all!"

Alice chuckled. "Yeh, but it is an amazing feeling."

"Never felt it..." Danny let his voice trail off.

"Oh Danny, I'm sorry, I mean, I just thought..." Alice stopped, she felt awkward.

"Don't worry Alice, it's a long story." Danny tried to smile through the phone but was failing. "Anyway, you killed any of our patients yet?"

"Only Dupe..." Alice sniggered.

Danny chuckled at the sly dig at Dupe.

"Sorry not Dupe... I mean the insects that live in his beard and on his person? Seriously does that man wash?" Alice exclaimed.

"Bath days a rarity." Danny replied laughing heartily.

"God, I'm gonna find one I'd be minted!" Alice replied seriously.

"You best share with me! I gave you some good knowledge." Danny bantered.

"You're worth..." _Everything... _"10% I suppose"

"I'm worth well more than that!" Danny announced.

"Nah... oh they are back, you want me too?"

"No Alice." Danny interrupted. "I'll ring through later."

"Okay." Alice sounded slightly unnerved.

"I like talking to you Alice." Danny admitted quietly.

"I like talking to you too." Alice replied equally as quiet. "Danny, I need to go, it's been great chatting to you but the animals are due their meds."

"Okay, bye Alice, take care of yourself and Charlie, tell her I said hi!" Danny grinned.

"Will do, take care Danny, bye." Alice replied.

Danny put the phone back in the receiver and smiled...


	9. Happy

**Chapter 9 **_**– Happy **__(3 weeks later)_

Alice ran her hand tiredly through her hair, well that was another day done down the animal hospital. She smiled as a thought struck her, of course how could she not perform her usual ritual, saying goodnight to all the animals. Yes, she knew it was stupid, but it was something she did and she'd noticed Danny did it too... Danny... everything seemed to lead to Danny right now.

As Alice finally finished her little ceremony, she wandered slowly up to the house; her mind consumed with thoughts of her life. She actually felt safe here, secure, like she was wanted and not some cast off. She knew Charlotte loved it and she had a good job, well paid and... well... friends, real friends, close friends.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Dupe who caught her by the arm.

"Dupe!" Alice exclaimed as he began to drag her to the house.

"Shut up woman, you have to come now!" Dupe announced.

"Why?" Alice replied, a suspicious tone to her voice.

"I'm not telling you." Dupe replied grinning still dragging her.

"I can walk myself you know, my feet can move one in front of the other, granted not in straight lines but nonetheless they do actually walk!" Alice moaned as they reached the steps.

"Fine." He let go of her arm before playfully chanting quietly, "I know something you don't know!"

"Oh yeh?" Alice asked as she began to run into the house. Dupe sprung into action but couldn't keep us with Alice who was laughing as she reached the halls. She was clutching her chest as she tried to stop her laughing.

Dupe finally caught up, both walked into the kitchen and a loud cheer erupted. Alice's mouth dropped open slightly, shock filled her. No way! She hadn't mentioned this to anybody! Then she saw Charlotte's face, a cheeky, happy expression.

"Happy birthday mum!" Charlotte grinned as she ran up to her and hugged her. Alice held her daughter tightly, whispering thank you into her hair. As they stood up, Alice collectively thanked everyone as they all signalled to the cards and presents.

"So come on, how many tugs of the hair?" asked Dupe laughing.

"None!" Alice giggled.

"150!" Charlotte exclaimed cheekily. Alice's mouth gaped at the comment, she was in shock! No way!

"The cheek!" Alice laughed.

Suddenly the phone rang, Dupe walked off to get it as Nomsa filed through the post, she hated to burst Alice's bubble (although they'd kept this secret all day somehow!) but she had five letters plus one handwritten... distinctively hand written.

"Alice it's yours." Dupe winked at her as she walked off to get it. She frowned, what was he winking at her for.

"Hello, Alice Collins?" Alice threw on her posh voice, typical a phone call in the middle of...

"Oh I do love it when you put on your posh voice!"

Alice's thoughts dispersed, her mind went blank, her voice dramatically left her in a hurry and her breathing suddenly decided it was no longer a natural occurrence but something of force.

"Danny!" She laughed, "How are you?"

"I'm good, how's the birthday girl? Getting spoilt rotten I hope!" Danny replied light heartedly, even though his heart was thudding in his chest.

"Something like that! But yeh, I'm good!"

"Good, listen, I just rang to say happy birthday. Did you get my card?" Danny asked softly.

"Erm... is it in a pink envelope, cos I actually have all the mail in my hand, post came late." Alice explained.

"Yeh... open it." Danny exclaimed.

"Ok Mr Excitable!" Alice agreed as she opened the card, she let out a gentle aww as she saw the teddy on the front, she opened it and read it quickly, she laughed at his little jokes, she smiled at his cuteness, her heart thudded. _Love Danny xx._ 2 KISSES! She would have screamed if she wasn't on the phone.

"Thanks Danny it's adorable!" Alice grinned.

"That was quick."

"Huh?" Alice asked, she looked in the envelope and saw a smaller envelope fall out and a book was in it. She opened it and groaned. "You have to be kidding."

"Nope, follow the instructions to get your prize!" Danny said, "Although trust the post to be late!"

"I'll go first thing tomorrow!" Alice enthused. "God, what have you got in place for me?"

"Erm... well there's this really good woman and..." He could almost imagine Alice's face. "Joking my lovely!"

"I was slightly worried..." Alice admitted.

The continued talking for some time, their laughter echoed through the halls. Dupe raised his eyebrows at Nomsa who shrugged.

"I knew they'd made an impression on one another." He commented as Nomsa gave Charlotte the icing pens to decorate her mums cake.

"What do you mean?" Nomsa asked.

"Danny and Alice." Dupe replied. Charlotte had her headphones in, so he continued. "You hear that? Laughing Nomsa. I mean, every time they talk... think about it, she has the dumb lovestruck grin, in fact she had it when he was here, the look in her eyes, the look in his eyes, both like each other... won't take long til they love each other."

"You're being ridiculous!" Nomsa exclaimed.

"Have you ever spoke to Danny after he's spoken to Alice?" Dupe asked. "You mark my words, there's something there."

Nomsa rolled her eyes and moved over to help Charlotte who took her headphones out, marking the end of that conversation. Dupe continued to listen in the direction of the study... many more laughs.

"Danny... seriously I will come to England and murder you if you have directed me there!" Alice exclaimed.

"I look forward to it!" Danny spluttered before he could stop himself. Alice's mind fell into turmoil... what did he mean by that?

"Well... erm... yeh!" Alice replied, her mind was now blanked.

"Alice, I have to go... nature calls... but take care yeh? Tell everyone I'll ring em tomorrow please?" Danny asked.

"Sure thing!" Alice agreed.

"Great, thanks Alice, enjoy the rest of your birthday!" Danny laughed.

"Thanks Old Man"

"Cheek of you young lady! Bye Alice." Danny said softly.

"Bye Danny." Alice replied. Both gently placed the phone into the receiver.

Alice took a deep breath and walked out into the kitchen... she just couldn't crush that smile that was now beaming across her face.

Danny leant back on the chair, a smile was tattooed to his face. He just couldn't crush that need to talk to her.

**A/N – Apologies for lack of updates, been busy and went on a day trip to London yesterday... it was a early morning/midnight job! Haha! x**


	10. Sweet

Danny took a deep breath as he locked the door. This was his first day at his new job and to say he felt nervous was an understatement. Not only nerves, but he also felt a sadness, he knew he'd just be treating pampered kitties and fat dogs... no lions, no giraffes, no zebras... just plain pets.

It had been his African experience that had got him the job, but it didn't make him feel any better. Nothing did, only calling Leopards Den, talking to Alice... hopefully that would change though. He was off to see Evan and Olivia today!

At Leopards Den, Alice and Rosie were hard at work on a pair of vultures who had been eating stones.

"They'll never survive if they carry on like this." Rosie commented as Alice put one back into the large cage. Alice nodded her approval of the statement.

"Nope but I really can't think of much else to do with them." Alice sighed.

"I'll ring dad later." Rosie commented. "He might have some ideas?"

"Yeh maybe... damn that reminds me I've to follow these bloody instructions." Alice pulled them out of her pocket.

Rosie laughed but deep down she was deep in thought. Her dad never did that, not for just anyone anyway... which meant Alice must be someone to him. Ok, she'd just confused the hell out of herself but she knew what she meant. She watched as Alice took the other vulture away, smiling blissfully. Alice was one of the nicest people she had ever met, not her dad's usual type, but somehow... completely perfect for him and Rosie hadn't ever said that about anyone. She knew there was a spark between them, and both had to like each other. Who phoned one another and acted like the best of friends after one meeting and a few phone calls if they didn't like one another?

"Rosie?" Alice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you coming?"

"Oh yeh, hold on I'll get out of these." Rosie smiled quickly.

"Danny's notes say it's for two of us so hurry up!" Alice grinned.

"You mean...?" Rosie asked in shock.

"Yes I want you to come." Alice admitted, blushing slightly.

"Thanks Alice, that means a lot." Rosie smiled as they walked out of the hospital.

Alice smiled at her as both said their goodbyes and clambered into the Jeep.

"Ok, you read, I drive." Alice smiled handing Rosie the instructions.

"Go to the school and take an immediate right." Rosie smiled.

"Here goes." Alice said as she started the Jeep and followed the first instruction.

Danny wiped his brow as he finished for the day... god, he hated this job already. A know it all assistant, lazy boss and overly flirty secretary. Kill me now, he though as he began his journey to Olivia and Evan's house.

He knocked on the door as he arrived, he hadn't seen them since... he stopped momentarily and composed himself.

"DANNY!" Evan shouted as Olivia also squealed from behind him. He laughed as he engulfed the pair in a gigantic hug.

Danny closed his eyes tightly. God he'd missed the pair of them so much. He held them for as long as he could before standing up, he was suddenly engrossed in a number of conversations and all too soon he was telling them about Alice.

"Yeh got a new vet!" Danny smiled. "She's called Alice, Scottish, has a daughter, Charlotte too. She's an amazing vet and a lovely woman too. You guys would love her." _I know I could... do... could?_ He thought.

"I'm glad you found someone good to take over the hospital... mum would want that to be kept going." Evan smiled softly.

"Yeh and Alice is so understanding of that...I mean I was so worried about, you know... finding someone new, wondering if they'd understand, but she understood perfectly." Danny expanded.

Olivia smiled awkwardly, confused by Danny's sudden passion. She shook the thought from her mind, he wouldn't do that, it's too soon!

"Well, Danny, you gonna take us for a pizza or what?" Evan asked cheekily.

"Go on, get your coats on." Danny smiled agreeing.

They ran off and their dad walked forward.

"Danny." He nodded.

"Hello." Danny replied.

"You don't have to carry on with these two you know."

"Pardon?"

"You know, you can drop em, you don't have to love them now."

"How can you say that? Of course I love them, I love them as my own... they aren't a liability, their family." Danny spat, their dad looked at him coldly but quickly the two men stopped their glares as Evan and Olivia came bounding in with excitement. Danny left with a cold glare before smiling happily and ushering them to the pizzeria.

"Your dad is so sweet." Alice smiled as they arrived at the Beauty spa. Rosie grinned as she saw that sparkle in Alice's eyes. Both clambered out the Jeep and handed in some form of number. They automatically knew what it was and led the way, Rosie and Alice were impressed to say the least by the service... they could get used to this.

Danny sighed as he opened the door to his small flat. He'd had the most amazing time with Evan and Olivia but now he was alone again. He thought about ringing Leopards Den but decided against it, he was sure they'd be catching on that he liked Alice a little more than a friend. And it seemed a bit freaky really... Phone calls, few hours together... hardly relationship material.

Suddenly his phone rang and he recognised the number immediately. He grinned and answered the phone joyfully.

"Dad you old romantic eh?"

He laughed as he heard the lifting accent of his daughter Rosie.

"What you on about?" Danny asked.

"Alice's birthday present." Rosie hinted, "So when you coming back to Africa to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Danny defended himself, his voice slightly high pitched.

"Tell her you fancy the pants off her, get together with her..." Rosie began

"You're being ridiculous Rosie, this is irrational!" Danny exclaimed.

"Is it?" Rosie asked. "1st comes love, 2nd comes marriage, 3rd comes a baby in a golden carriage."

"ROSIE!" Danny shouted.

"Don't lose your temper dad, it's so obvious..." Rosie argued.

"Rosie please... stop it." Danny pleaded. Rosie laughed and finally relented as she began to ask him questions about the vulture.

"Alice has done all I would think of, in fact she's come up with more." Danny admitted. "Sorry Rosie."

"It's ok... I knew she'd come up with everything..." Rosie let her voice trail off. "Anyway, Alice wants to talk to you to thank you... Dad, please just come home... We all miss you, and I know Alice would like it too."

"Alice?" Danny asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes." Rosie finished. "Bye dad... think about it."

"Bye Rosie, love you." Danny waited for a while until he heard Alice's voice.

"Hey Danny." Alice's voice sounded light and soft.

"Hey Alice, like your day?"

"Yes! Thank you SO much, no one's ever done anything like that for me before." Alice admitted.

"Your welcome." Danny smiled.

Their conversation continued on it's usual course until Alice had to go. Danny placed the phone back down and began to reflect on Rosie's words.


	11. Airport Run

_(One year on)_

Rosie walked out the study after a phone call with her dad. She walked straight into Alice who as usual was hurrying about like a mad woman, making sure everything was in order, doing the animals, talking with the family, preparing her daughter for school... Alice impressed Rosie a lot... and they'd grown impossibly close. Rosie always went to Alice for girly talk to talks, and Alice was always there for her.

"Morning Rosie" Alice smiled, "You ok?"

"Yeh, fine." Rosie smiled, "I need to find Max, you haven't seen him have you?"

"In the kitchen, I'm going to drop Charlie off at school, animals are fed and watered."

"Ok, well when I've seen Max, I'll sort out getting them all out into the correct pens, start on mucking out." Rosie smiled.

"I'll be back as soon as possible!" Alice promised.

Rosie smiled to herself as she watched Alice walk off before rushing off to tell Max what her father had told her in secret.

Alice smiled as she watched Charlotte run off to the yard and meet her friends. Alice waved before beginning the drive back to Leopards Den. She knew today would be just like every other day, but in the same way she loved it. Oh, and today was the day she had to ring Danny with the animal hospital stats. Highlight of the week hearing his voice. She was still obsessed with him, and yes she felt like a freak, but she couldn't help it.

Rosie picked up the radio, a group of guests had just phoned. She could seriously kill Dupe at times... he was due at the airport an hour ago and his Jeep wasn't here!

"DUPE, You best get to that damn airport now!" Rosie shouted into the radio.

"I'm on my way woman!" Dupe argued.

"You best be!" Rosie growled slamming the radio down. She noticed Alice pulling up and jogged down to greet her.

"Oright?" Alice asked the keys of the Jeep in between her teeth as she carried a box of tetanus vaccinations in along with a number of letters.

"Yeh... Dupe's late for an airport run." Rosie sighed.

"Typical Dupe." Alice mumbled as she placed the boxes down, she finally took the keys from her mouth. "Anyway, we best crack on."

Rosie nodded as she and Alice got to work, both laughing as they conversed about their usual girly talks.

Dupe walked into the airport grumpily. Where was this damn family then?

He looked towards the arrivals... he noticed a family who seemed annoyed but it was someone else who caught his eye.

"TREVANION?" Dupe called running up to the tall man he knew as his best friend, Danny.

"Dupe?" Danny exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ahh, I knew Rosie was joking about the family." Dupe laughed, "How are you man?"

"No, Rosie doesn't think I'm coming for another month... Dupe... if your here to get a family then you are here to get a family." Danny announced, damn how on earth could he be so unlucky, plan to turn up out the blue – Fail!

"You mean, Rosie doesn't know?" Dupe asked.

"No." Danny replied, "Although now you are here you can give us a lift." Danny sighed grabbing his luggage.

"But the family..." Dupe looked round. "Ah." He sighed as he saw a man walking over.

"You, are you the man from Leopards Den?" The man asked, he seemed angry.

"Yes." Dupe announced.

"Well this is..."

"Please accept my apologies." Danny quickly intercepted. "It's my fault... I'm the other owner and the vet... I announced my sudden arrival this morning and it's just set everyone off track, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, well... at least you are here now." The man announced as he ushered his family together.

"Thank you." Dupe mumbled.

"You're welcome." Danny replied. "Nothing changes eh?"

They were all travelling back when Dupe turned to Danny.

"So what you gonna say to Alice?" Dupe asked.

"Hello?" Danny asked dryly.

"Come off it man... I don't see you sending her away."

"If she wants to stay she can." Danny said looking out to the side.

"Like she'd want to go... and like you'd want her too... it's so obvious." Dupe announced.

"What are you going on about?" Danny asked abruptly.

"Rosie said you'd been like this when she'd approached the subject with you..." Dupe sighed.

"There's nothing going on between me and Alice!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yet." Dupe added.

"No... number one, we may talk on the phone but we've met for a few hours, number two, Sarah, number three, she would never go for anyone like me anyway so let's just leave it." Danny replied.

"Whatever you say." Dupe smiled. "But it's a shame... cos she's exactly what you need, and you're exactly what she needs."

Danny ignored him, yet secretly he knew he was right. He was absolutely ecstatic at the prospect of seeing Alice again. It's half the reason he'd come out here, to see her... hearing her voice just wasn't enough for him.

Alice clapped her hands as Rosie and her finished.

"Rosie, we are finished... the quest is over." Alice exclaimed in a low and apparently 'wizard like and magical' voice.

"We must now collect our prize..." Rosie announced.

"Quick... RUNN!" Alice began to run in slow motion as Rosie followed. Rosie suddenly fell to the floor just at the animal hospital doors, she clutched her chest dramatically.

"ALICE SAVE ME!" Rosie called.

"I'm coming... ner ner ner Super Alice." Alice laughed throwing one arm in the air.

"Ahh we're mad." Rosie laughed as Alice helped her up... "We are that... wait... I'll go get help."

She quickly ran off but stopped abruptly at the doors. Rosie approached her in confusion.

"Alice?"

"Rosie." Alice's voice shook. "Is that... is that Danny?"

Rosie squinted to look into the distance. She gasped.

"He said next month!" Rosie exclaimed.

Danny was out the Jeep instantaneously and began to sprint to the animal hospital. Rosie ran forward and straight into her dad's arms. Alice continued to walk forward as she watched their warm embrace. Danny began to fuss over Rosie and both had tears in their eyes as they pulled away.

"I've missed you so much Rosie." Danny whispered as she kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you too dad, let me go tell everyone you're back!" She grinned as she ran off leaving Danny and Alice alone.

"Hello Alice." Danny smiled walking forward towards her, both their paces quickened as they reached each other. _God, she's still so beautiful... in fact, she looks even more gorgeous than she did before! _Alice grinned at him widely as they almost reached one another. _Damn, he's so handsome, does he realise he's causing me breathing difficulties?_

They met and warmly embraced one another. Danny wrapped his arms around her and held her as tightly as he could, he buried his face into her shoulder slightly, inhaling her beautiful scent. Alice too had wrapped her arms around him and was savouring the moment as they pulled away both realising how they'd hung on a little too long for a friendly hug.

"So how much of a mess have you made my hospital?" Danny asked laughing.

"Well... I've turned the office upside down, smashed every window and as you can see it's actually just a heap of stones." Alice smiled.

"Excellent job!" Danny grinned.

"Why didn't you say you were coming back?" Alice asked softly.

"Because I didn't know until I got here... I just, I dunno..." Danny paused. _Realised I had to see you. _"Acted on the spur of the moment."

"Well it's great to see you again!" Alice smiled as she noticed the rest of the family running down the steps. "Come on, you need to say hi, and Charlie needs picking up round about... an hours time."

"I'll come with you!" Danny smiled, "Just let me say hi first yeh?"

"Fine." Alice smiled, secretly she didn't mind spending time with him... in fact that sounded amazing...


	12. Care to argue?

Alice was driving masterfully down the road, turning the steering wheel at the appropriate moments to avoid potholes, she was having a conversation with Danny about giraffes and in particular how they really could do with another giraffe.

"It's not the money Alice, it's settling another giraffe in." Danny sighed.

"Yes but we can't keep the population going without another male giraffe, it's essential!" Alice replied as she just about missed a new pothole she saw at the last minute. "I wish they'd sort these roads out."

Danny smiled at that statement before continuing. "Yes but Alice, can we really afford to spend ages on another male giraffe getting him all ready for the possibility of him not being accepted."

"You said it's not about the money." Alice said sharply. "And if you're talking about time yes, there is me, you and Rosie."

"Ok, so say I agree where are you going to find a male giraffe?" Danny questioned smugly.

"Animal auction in two days time" Alice replied equally as smug.

"No, I don't think this is a good idea." Danny sighed, he wasn't even sure if he was staying.

"Well I think it is!" Alice replied as the conversation warmed up slightly.

"It's my money we are spending and my game park it will affect!" Danny argued.

"Oh wow, big man you are. It's MY this, MY that... okay Danny, well it's MY job in case you haven't noticed to make sure we have enough animals for the conversation and to run it in your absence. Now, seeming as you are not officially back, it is MY duty."

"Alice!" Danny tried to intervene.

"I mean no Danny, you just come back and suddenly you start taking over, making decisions and then going on the MY route. Yeh, well Danny you've been gone for over a year, and I know you have reasons but for god's sake Danny you can't just come back and be unreasonable!" Alice sighed as she slowed the car down to a complete stand still.

Danny turned to her angrily but the anger dissolved when he looked at her. He couldn't stay mad at her.

"You're right, I'm sorry Alice." Danny sighed. "I'm so used to making my own decisions. I mean, you're probably way better qualified than me to tell me about this place."

"It's cool Danny, but no I'm not better qualified, just up to date with the modern knowledge, what's happened." Alice put the car into gear. "Come on or we're gonna be late."

"Yes ma'am!" Danny grinned saluting her as she drove on, she rolled her eyes as she pulled towards the school, she halted the Jeep and sat tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"You do know there's a radio, CD player..." Danny began.

"Yes I do." Alice laughed. "But I like drumming, kay?"

"Well I like air guitar." Danny announced as he pretended to strum his imaginary guitar, he then added sound effects so Alice joined in.

"Right." Alice was now having a massive laughing fit, "We really should stop, number one Charlie's coming out, and number two, we look like freaks... then again." She pretended to observe him, "You look like one anyway!" She teased.

"Oi Cheeky!" Danny laughed poking her gently in the shoulder, she poked him back and soon they were poking each other continuously, as they heard the school bell ring Alice sat back.

"Do you not find it weird Danny?" Alice asked softly.

"What?" Danny replied.

"Us?" Alice sighed as she spoke the words.

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning his attention full on to her, his eyes intently upon her.

"Well..." Alice was cut off by the sound of children stampeding out of the school. "Later Danny."

"You can tell me whilst you show me around the animal hospital and get me updated." Danny smiled as he stood up, Alice got out the car too and grinned as Charlotte came running to her. Charlotte stopped and grinned when she saw Danny.

"Danny?" Charlotte giggled.

"Hey!" Danny grinned as he bent down and gave her a hug, Alice smiled as her daughter wrapped her arms around him. Danny had made quite an impression on her daughter; then again, Danny had made quite an impression on her.

The drive home was pleasurable, Danny was in a huge gossip with Charlotte and Alice drove quietly along the road musing on their conversation. She smiled to herself, although is stubbornness was actually quite infuriating; it was the cutest thing ever. But one thing worried her... if they could argue so quickly over something so silly, would their friendship fall through. She sighed, no that wouldn't happen. People argue cos they care right? Care enough to tell the other person their opinion and think it's wrong.

When they arrived home, Danny and Alice walked up to the house together silently as Charlotte ran ahead. Suddenly before they reached Leopards Den, Danny put his hands on her shoulders, she looked up at him in confusion.

"Alice I am really sorry about earlier you know." He said softly. "It's just you seem quiet, and I don't want us to you know... fall out or anything."

"We won't... I'm sorry too, I was a bit inconsiderate." Alice smiled up at him, he smiled back at her, both froze for a few moments before turning back to the house. Danny quickly ran in and grabbed some stuff before he and Alice began to discuss the animal hospital. Dupe observed them with a keen eye... hmm it wouldn't be long...


	13. Talks

Alice had finished briefing Danny on the state of the animal hospital and all their conservation works and projects. It had been agreed tomorrow she would take him for a drive out into the bush as a means of checking on the animals and for him to note where they all currently could be found in general. Right now though, the pair were sat on two creaky wooden chairs in the office area. Alice was twiddling a pen in her fingers as she looked at the paperwork that needed doing... she really could not be bothered.

"Alice." Danny began as he watched her mess with the blue biro.

"Yeh?" Alice asked, putting the pen down and turning to face him. She brought her knees up to her chin and rested her feet on the seat of the chair.

"What did you mean earlier about..." He paused for a moment, feeling awkward. "Us."

Alice laughed gently. God, she wished she could actually tell him how much she wished there was an us. She stopped laughing to herself and turned back to Danny who was like at her slightly perplexed. She smiled.

"You know, we sort of only met a few hours before and like when you rang and we talked and stuff, it was like... you know, amazing... like we were best friends." Alice smiled. "And now you're here and it's actually even better." Alice stopped herself, damn she'd said too much.

Danny however hadn't caught onto her real meaning, he was too busy wishing how her real meaning was the truth. He smiled.

"It was always great talking to you Alice. From the first phone conversation, when I offered you the job... I don't know, you're just..." Danny was lost for words, well no he wasn't but he was lost for words that didn't make him some like some delusional mad man in love. "Amazing." Danny finally settled on. "You understood, and you made me smile Alice... you were the friend I needed, the one person there when I needed you most." Danny shrugged.

"You're welcome. You helped me too though you know Danny." Alice admitted. She noticed Danny's clueless expression. She sighed, she'd never opened up to anyone. "Life's not been easy." Alice looked down, protective mode. "I've spent all my time really moving around, place to place. You know never getting too involved. Just me and Charlotte."

"Do you not keep in touch with family?" Danny asked.

"No... When I was younger I was stupid enough to fall in love. This being me, obviously not someone my own age."

"Married?" Danny asked.

"Yep. Loveless marriage though, you know just staying together for the kids, or so he told me..." Alice laughed at herself. "Anyway... my dad found out... he said he was ashamed of me, never wanted to see me again..."

"Charlotte?" Danny asked.

"He doesn't know her." Alice sighed. "My brother does though."

"You have a brother?" Danny asked.

"Yeh, Rowan. He's... ok. I mean when we were younger we were close, but you know broke one another's trust, he broke mine, so I broke his sort of thing... then he stooped a little too low... so I ran away, like I always have... problem, I run." Alice looked down. "Cowardly I know but it's all I've known and I'm still running..."

"From what?" Danny asked.

"My ex boyfriend, Terry. He's trying to track me down... I mean, I know he's looking for me... It's half the reason I took this job, doubted he'd come out to the bush." Alice smiled softly at him. "I have no interest in him... I just wish he'd leave me alone."

"Well if he comes here I'll sort him out for you!" Danny grinned cockily.

"Would you really?" Alice asked her eyes lighting up. "I'd pay money to see that!"

"Well... you know if you wanna watch I'm sure we could come to some sort of arrangement." Danny grinned.

Alice smiled back and sighed, Danny sighed too.

"So... apparently there's a welcome home party for you." Alice smiled.

"Ahh yeh." Danny nodded standing up; he offered Alice his hand and helped her up. She grinned, god, she just wanted to squeeze that hand tighter, hold it forever, pull him towards her and quite literally throw herself at him.

"We best get ready then." Alice sighed, "Urgh, this means I am so gonna have to make myself look presentable."

"I'm sure it won't be a hard task." Danny said quietly.

He heard Alice laugh. "Yeh right Danny, if this is presentable to you then you." She grinned poking his chest, "Need to go to specsavers."

"I've been, I know." Danny grinned.

"Shut up." Alice giggled as they approached the house. "Now you... run along and go get ready or else you will be eaten alive."

"Who by?" Danny asked grinning at her with a half grin. Alice melted, that was so sexy...

"You'll find out if you're late." Alice announced shakily. "I'm gonna go change."

"Okay, see you later Alice." Danny smiled.

"Yeh, see you." Alice said quickly, she closed the door quickly and leant against it closing her eyes, taking deep breaths.

Right ,she was in it deep. He made her so breathless... she HAD to find a way to get over him, either that or deal with it. They way those green eyes looked at her, the way he smiled, that half grin... swoon swoon.

"Pull yourself together Collins." Alice spat at herself as she pushed herself off her door. She decided to get changed as she mused on her options... maybe she could go for the one she wanted most? Get together with him... she laughed at her own dreamland. Pfft, yeh right Alice... and chavs may actually be sent to the moon... not a bad idea Alice mused. No, she couldn't do that, she had to get over him.


	14. Humour Me

Rosie was sat in the kitchen talking to Max when her dad walked in. She smiled at him as he sat down at the table.

"Looking a bit smart dad." Rosie teased as he pushed his tie further up.

"I've to make an effort." Danny rolled his eyes, he smiled when he saw Rosie was just teasing him, she too was dressed up in a gorgeous floral dress, Max too was in a smart shirt.

Rosie looked up and saw Alice emerging from Charlotte's room. She looked absolutely stunning, she was wearing a bright blue dress that brought her eyes out beautifully, her curves accentuated perfectly. Charlotte too looked adorable in her small pink dress. As they turned round, Rosie and Max snuck a look at Danny and smirked, his mouth was hanging ever so slightly open and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out his head.

"What?" Alice asked innocently patting her hair which she had straightened and was cascading down her back.

"Nothing." Rosie said, "You look amazing Alice!"

"Aww thanks, you look great too." Alice smiled as she sat down beside Danny, she pretended to scrutinize him. "Hmm..." She pulled his jacket back slightly. "Why you do scrub up well!"

"Hmm, yes... as do you! You look really pretty Alice." Danny smiled, she smiled back and almost together as though they were parallel, both looked down and hid their blushes. Rosie had to leave the room before she accidently laughed, Max followed and Charlotte had ran to go see Dupe who was outside.

"And then there was two." Danny sighed. "Do you know where we are going?"

"What if I do?" Alice teased.

"Would you tell me?" Danny asked.

"Maybe." Alice pretended to shrug, "Or maybe not, it's classified information, you'd have to persuade me."

"How much persuasion would you require?" Danny whispered quietly.

"A lot." Alice replied shortly and quietly.

"Ok... so... you need persuasion." He saw Alice nod. "Money?" Alice pretended to weigh it up and shrugged. "Chores?" Alice smiled.

"Warmer." Alice grinned.

"Okay... okay... erm... I know! What if..." Danny leant forward slightly and was about to continue when Dupe walked in.

"Oi! You two! Come on we gotta go. Alice you driving Trevanion and Charlotte?" Dupe asked, Danny and Alice slyly moved away from one another.

"Yeh sure... come on." Alice smiled at Danny as she picked up her bag and Jeep keys.

"Do I trust you to drive in those killers?" Danny asked looking down at her rather large heels.

"I'm fully capable!" Alice argued as she and Danny walked outside, Charlotte joined them as they walked down.

"But you are a woman." Danny reminded her.

"How'd you know?" Alice teased, Danny's mouth dropped slightly... "AND, I find that so sexist, I am a perfectly good driver!"

"I erm..." Danny's voice was more of a squeak. "We all know men drive so much better than women."

Alice hit him with her bag.

"Don't be so sexist, women are way better than men, and if you even dare to disagree my 'killer's will be giving your head a one to one by implantation... got it?" Alice asked as she climbed in.

"I surrender!" Danny threw his hands in the air before helping Charlotte into the Jeep, he clambered into the Jeep beside Alice.

He shook his head at her as she pulled out the pink material, she grinned and waved it front of his face nodding.

"No way!" Danny announced.

"Oh come on!" Alice giggled trying to reach over to him. "Don't be a bore."

Danny tried to get away but Alice got him, wrapping the scarf she'd been holding around his eyes.

"Do I have to wear this?"

"No, humour me." Alice giggled... "oh and just in case you decide to get clever." He felt another piece of material wrap tightly around his wrists.

After around twenty minutes of driving, Alice driving purposely slow to annoy him, they arrived at Max's bar. Alice jumped out, helped Charlotte out before grabbing Danny's wrists leading him the way.

"Oh, this could be taken really dodgily you know." Danny reminded Alice.

"Yes it could..." Alice agreed as she pushed him through some doors.

"ALICE!" He laughed as he heard her cheeky giggle.

"Okay okay, keep still, Danny bend down!" Alice was trying to undo his tie but was failing, she'd undone his wrists, but could not reach to undo the scarf around his eyes.

"Too short?" Danny grinned as he bent down, Alice undid the blindfold and took it off. Danny stood up and grinned as he heard a shout of surprise and all his closest family and friends around him.

"Wow thanks everyone!" Danny grinned.

The night went on and it wasn't long before everyone was feeling tipsy, Danny had been controlling his drink though as he had decided he was going to drive Alice and Charlotte home. He looked around and saw Dupe drinking himself away, Rosie and Max were dancing, as were Charlotte and Nomsa. He looked around and saw Alice sat on her own watching Charlotte and Nomsa, he smiled and walked over.

"Hey you, how come you're on your own?" Danny smiled as he approached Alice.

"Everyone's off dancing." Alice smiled. "I see Dupe's passed out." She laughed.

"Yeh." Danny looked at her and held out his hand, she looked up at him in confusion. "Miss Collins, would you care to dance?" He grinned at her. Alice smiled back at him, god he was so handsome.

"I would love to." Alice smiled as he took her hand and placed it upon his arm.

They arrived at the dance floor and immediately fell into the usual dancing position. Rosie and Max raised their eyebrows at one another.

They swayed gently in time with the music. Alice couldn't take her eyes off him, and Danny couldn't take his eyes off her. They were both smiling. Alice's hand was rested gently upon his shoulder and his hand was rested on her waist, sending tingles all around the area. This was their dream...

"So, have I hurt your toes yet?" Danny asked softly.

"Hmm." Alice looked up at him. "No."

"Good." Danny said, suddenly Alice saw his eyes changed and immediately she knew she was a) going to have sore toes or b) he was going to do something that she was not ready for. The answer was b, he suddenly spun her round, she squealed slightly as he caught her.

"DANNY!" Alice giggled and slapped his chest, Danny's low rumbling laugh intoxicated her and so she rested her head on his chest as she had her own giggling fit. She couldn't stop... this is where she wanted to be forever.

"I don't get what's so funny?" Danny asked.

"I dunno." Alice giggled as she raised her head. "God, I'm not a good dance partner."

"I think you're an amazing dance partner!" Danny smiled.

Alice hugged him gently as they finished their dancing before the pair walked off to buy drinks, both mesmerised by one another and trying to relive every second on the dance.


	15. Drink never lies?

"We best get home." Danny sighed as the family sat exhausted and in many cases drunk. Even Nomsa, seemed overly tipsy, as she giggled at the smallest things. Thankfully, Max wasn't drunk either and so he would drive everyone else home.

Danny stood up and began to help Alice up, who smiled at him dopily as she began to giggle. Danny laughed at her and began to help her to the Jeep they had shared. Neither, being so caught up in one another, had noticed the fact Dupe was whispering to the rest of the family. They all nodded, as Max picked up a sleeping Charlotte and put her in the Jeep. Everyone else too clambered into the Jeep he was driving.

"I know it's been a while but I'm not that bad of driver!" Danny exclaimed. Alice couldn't resist it in her drunken state and broke out sniggering; she tried to hide her laughter behind her hand but ended up in a bigger laughing fit at the sound she made.

Danny rolled his eyes at her and smiled as everyone else too smirked.

"Nah, we go with Max!" Rosie grinned as Max jumped in the front.

Danny shrugged and climbed in beside Alice, he noticed she was shivering slightly.

"You cold Alice?" Danny asked.

"Yeh." She replied.

Danny removed his jacket quickly and gave it to her, draping it over tenderly. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said as she kept her eyes on him. He grinned back and quickly started the Jeep.

Danny kept sneaking peeks at her, god she was beautiful, intoxicating. But he shouldn't be feeling this should he? It was too soon wasn't it? He'd not lost Sarah that long ago really? Or maybe he was ready to move on... who knows.

"Danny." Alice said slurred.

"Yeh?" Danny asked as he took a left turn towards Leopards Den, god knows where Max was, he was miles ahead.

"You're cute when you're thinking." Alice then giggled like an embarrassed school girl who'd just been speaking to her first crush. Danny frowned in confusion. "Even cuter when you frown."

"You're drunk." Danny reminded her, he was lost for words, why was she saying this. Dupe always said the drink never lied... so did this mean she liked him? Even a little bit?

"Oh... I like being drunk... are you drunk?" Alice asked.

"No." Danny replied.

"Danny stop the car." Alice pleaded with him.

"No." Danny replied quickly.

"Please!" Alice whined.

Danny reluctantly pulled the car up. He looked at Alice, and placed a hand on her shoulder, she nearly fell from the gentle touch. He sighed; she had drunk far too much!

"You okay Alice?" Danny asked holding her up slightly.

"Yeh totally fine." She announced before lunging at him, before he realised her intentions, her lips had crashed against his, her arms had twined around his neck. The kiss was hot, passionate. Danny found himself melting into her aura... god she tasted good, he began to respond until he realised what was going on and reluctantly he pulled away.

"Alice no!" Danny exclaimed holding her at arms length.

"Please Danny, we were both enjoying that." Alice grinned seductively. God the way she was looking at him he was not far off ripping her clothes off!

"You're drunk, you'll regret this." Danny sighed.

"No regrets." Alice giggled, she tried to reach for him but he moved out her reach, she moved over to her side of the Jeep. "Hmph you are no fun!"

"Maybe not, but I refuse to take advantage of you Alice. I bet you don't even remember that in the morning." Danny said as he began to drive forward again.

"I'll never forget, you are unforgettable!" Alice announced. Danny remained silent, leading Alice to fall silent, her face was calculating... she was planning something.

Danny was thinking about her, in ways he probably shouldn't as well! That kiss had been the most amazing, perfect, beautiful experience he had ever had. The softness of her moist lips against her own, the way her tongue had explored his mouth like it was the most sensational thing in the world, the way her petite hands had made their way through his short hair strongly. It had all been surreal; if she could get him like this with one kiss, how would he live if this went further only for her to reject him. He wanted to tell her, but that would never be right... would it? He knew just one thing... now he'd tasted her once, he most certainly needed to taste her again! Damn, why hadn't he got himself wasted, then he could have responded in equal measure and it could always be blamed on the drink if she didn't want that.

When they pulled up at Leopards Den, all the lights were off, everyone was obviously retired for the night, Danny being a gentleman helped Alice out the Jeep. To his surprise she didn't try a thing, just leant on him as though she was tired, savouring the feel of his arms holding her up.

"You ok to go to bed?" Danny asked as they stood outside their rooms, they were opposite one another.

"Should be." Alice giggled, he let her go and smiled but automatically found himself catching her.

"Or maybe not." Danny laughed as he opened the door, "Come on."

"Who says I'm allowed boys in my room." Alice whispered.

"Make an exception." Danny replied.

"You're my only exception." Alice replied. Danny frowned, he was sure there was a song called something like that... he'd have to find it and listen to it.

"Alice." Danny reminded her, he closed her door as he turned the light on, not wanting to disturb anyone.

He laid her down gently on her bed, there was a vest top and a pair of joggers resting under her pillow.

"Danny." Alice murmured reaching up and touching his face.

"Ssh." Danny replied touching her hand gently and taking it off his face. "You might want to sleep this off, you're gonna have one hell of a hangover."

"Sleep with me." She replied. "Lonely."

"That's not a very good idea." Danny replied, he began to place her hand back on the bed, when suddenly she reached her hand up and grabbed his tie, shocked by the sudden jerk, Danny tumbled over and straight onto her, she giggled and pressed her lips to his.

"This is promising." She replied as she pulled away. She began to ran her hands down his body, she tried to creep them under his shirt.

"No Alice." Danny said weakly as he tried to pull away.

"Don't tell me you don't want this. I know you do..." Alice replied.

"Even if I do, you are in no fit state." He kissed her forehead gently as he managed to stand up. "Sleep tight Alice."

"Night Danny..." Alice replied as she rolled over and fell asleep. Danny watched her for a few moments, before gently removing her heels and leaving the room.

He got in his room and closed the door, his back to it. Whoo, he'd been close then, boy had he been close to losing it. His body had responded to her, of course it had, he loved her, he knew now he loved her. He needed her but now was not the time, she had to be sober if they got together.

He quickly got changed and jumped into bed, his dreams no doubt consumed of where that might have gone...

**A/N – There's something there, but will it be the same story when she sobers up?**


	16. No Worries

Alice groaned as she reached up for the tablets, as she got one out the packet and threw it in her glass of water, she rested her head in her hands as her elbows rested on the worktop of the kitchen. The tablet was fizzing and bubbling away as it dissolved... urgh that was so not helping this headache!

But she didn't just have a physical headache; she had a mental one too. Last night had been... she couldn't find any other word other than embarrassing. God, what must Danny think of her? She remembered kissing him vividly, but she also remembered trying to get him to have sex with her. She groaned, could she be any worse? However, one thing did confuse her, she seemed to remember he kissed her back. She smiled. When he'd kissed her back she'd melt like she was about to melt, his masterful lips... she sighed and looked at the tablet, dissolved. She drank the disgusting, Powdery liquid, it tasted vile.

Danny stood at the entrance to the kitchen, he saw Alice; very hung over at that! He sighed, and walked forward.

"Hey." He said softly and quietly behind her. She turned round slowly and met his eyes.

"Hey." Her voice was croaky and quiet.

"One hell of a hangover?" Danny asked softly.

"Oh yeh..." Alice sighed. "I am never drinking again... never."

"Come on, I'll make you some breakfast." Danny smiled pulling away a chair for her.

"No you're okay Danny, I owe you I think..." Alice went silent, she felt awkward.

"No you don't, come on!" Danny insisted, Alice sat down with a sigh.

Alice watched as he began to pour out some cereal. How did he know? How did he know that was all she could have when she was like this? She smiled before remembering they had to talk.

"Danny, we really need to talk..." Alice whispered.

Danny sighed and set her breakfast down for her, he'd got the milk out too and offered it her, she shook her head and so he put it back, he too wanted his cereal dry. He slowly sat down beside her.

"I'm..." Alice began to talk to him but was cut off by the sound of someone's footsteps.

Nomsa.

"Morning Nomsa." Danny smiled, she greeted them both.

"Later Alice?" Danny asked.

"Yeh, later." Alice replied. "We still going on that bush drive?"

"If you're up to it." Danny replied, "Don't want you half dead!"

"I'm already half dead."

"Okay, dead." Danny laughed, Alice laughed back too.

It was later on when Danny and Alice were next alone. Danny was driving the Jeep in silence, Alice too was completely silent. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Ok Alice, come on..." Danny announced suddenly stopping the Jeep.

"I'm sorry Danny." Alice said softly. "I shouldn't have forced myself upon you last night... it was inconsiderate and... I... you know..."

"Alice, it's fine..." Danny smiled. "We all make mistakes."

Alice smiled at him, but it hadn't actually been a mistake as such, she'd felt his lips on hers!

"I just, you know, know why you didn't do it... you're a gentleman Danny." Alice smiled softly, "Many men would have just jumped on me... thanks for that."

"I'd never take advantage of you Alice..." Danny told her, "So, we keep this between ourselves?"

"Yeh..." Alice said.

Danny smiled at her and touched her shoulder, they drove on, Alice telling him about all the different animals.

When they arrived back, they went straight into the animal hospital and got on with their chores. The phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Danny asked. "Leopards Den." He added as an afterthought.

"Hello Danny! It's Maggie, from the Veterinary Institute. We're having our annual ball and we'd like to invite both you and Alice... now tickets are available from us and the hotel room is included but you have to ring the hotel independently on the room arrangements."

"Yeh we'd love to!" Danny grinned.

"Great, I'll send your tickets out." Maggie told him.

"Bye Maggie." Danny replied.

"Bye Danny, give my best to Alice."

Danny put the phone down and ran up to Alice excitedly.

"Umm... hello?" Alice asked him as he began to bounce up and down excitedly.

"Alice, me and you get to go to a posh ball!" Danny announced.

"What?" Alice asked in confusion.

"Veterinary Institute ball and we are invited, so get your dress and heels out cos you are coming!" Danny told her, "Can you do me a favour and ring this hotel, just tell them the numbers and amount of people sleeping, obviously just us too."

"Yeh sure." Alice smiled as he handed her the number. "Can't wait."

Alice rang the number.

"Hello, Royal Hall Hotel."

"Hi, it's Alice Collins from Leopards Den animal hospital. Me and my partner are going to be attending the veterinary institute ball and I've been told to phone with this number and how many people."

"Yes, the number?" The man asked.

"3450" Alice replied.

"People?"

"2" Alice replied.

"Okay, that should be fine." He replied.

"Thanks." Alice said before placing the phone down.

She ran up to Danny and told him she'd arranged it all. Danny let out a small woop and led the way up to the house to tell the rest of the family. Alice laughed at him as she lagged behind. Not only was it a nice view, he couldn't see her getting overly excited. God, a night away with Danny... great, now she'd have new dreams full of Danny, and now they included a hotel!


	17. Seeking

_(A few weeks later)_

Danny was sat staring into space. He didn't know what do... he didn't know how to live his life anymore. Part of him even wondered if he wanted to live this life anymore. That drunken night, although he supposed it wasn't all Alice's fault, had done no favours. Now he craved her like a mad man but of course that's all he could do crave. He was sick of it, along with this heavy feeling of guilt.

What would Sarah say about this? In fact, no let's think of the living, what would Evan think of this? Rosie think of this? His mind drifted to Rosie, he was stopping her from going to Veterinary School, no matter how she said it wasn't him, he knew it was.

Rosie looked out and saw her dad looking down, she sighed, this is why she couldn't go to veterinary school, it would be wrong to leave her father when he's like this. She noticed Max coming up behind her and turned to greet him with a long, lingering kiss.

"You okay?" Max asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hmm, just worried about dad." Rosie admitted looking out to her father.

"He does look sorta upset." Max sighed rubbing her arms lightly. "Come on, we best go breakfast."

Everyone was sat around the breakfast table but Danny and Alice. However, the fact was about to change as Alice bounded in, she had the mail in her hands and handed everyone their individual mail. Everyone thanked her kindly.

"Where's Danny?" Alice asked looking around and placing his pile of letters on the side.

"Outside." Rosie replied, she shot Alice a look that she automatically understood. Alice nodded in reply and walked outside.

Alice sighed as she saw Danny, he did look sad today... like... he looked like a deer caught in the headlights with that guilty look.

"Danny..."

Danny's head turned in the direction of her beautiful and pitch perfect voice. There she was, standing in all her splendour... her short slim frame leaning against the wall, her piercing blue eyes staring directly at his own eyes, her lips looking in their usual way so inviting, her hair plaited over her right shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." He replied turning away.

"Come on." She smiled smally and walked over to him, "Don't lie to me."

Danny's head snapped at her.

"I feel guilty ok! I shouldn't... I wish I was dead Alice." Danny whispered.

"What?" Alice squeaked, tears pricked her eyes at the thought of Danny's death. She couldn't take that, couldn't handle it.

"I'm sick of feeling guilty, I'm sick of thinking what if? I'm sick of feeling like crap. I'm sick of everything! Of this life!" Danny cried, he rested his head on his arms which were resting on the table.

"Hey Danny..." Alice's soft voice soothed him, her hand touched his back and set off little fireworks under his skin where she touched him. "Don't say that..." She paused as her voice broke. "You're loved by everyone... you can't..."

"Alice?" Danny looked up as she stopped for too long, he noticed tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry... I..."

"No I'm sorry... It's just..." Alice stopped. "Listen, I don't know why you feel guilty, but you have nothing to feel guilty about, and you those questions, they can plague your life forever Danny but you are never going to answer them, and it's not going to change anything. As for feeling like crap..." Alice stopped. "Just spend time with your family, that always cheers you up. And as for everything else, including me, I dunno..."

"You?" Danny asked in shock, she so could not think this was her fault!

"Well come on Danny, I'm no help." Alice looked down, her arms folded across her chest. "I mean we argue over some stupid things Danny."

"Alice... no... it's not you!" Danny told her passionately, "I need you to stay."

Alice nodded.

"Sorry, that didn't help... listen Danny, come to breakfast... No more moping around!" Alice laughed smiling at him.

"Thank you Alice." Danny smiled.

"You're welcome." Alice replied as he came over and hugged her, both melted into the other and gripped tightly to the other.

They walked in smiling and sat down beside one another, Rosie nodded at Alice who grinned back as the family began to eat.

Danny finished first and stood up, Rosie quickly finished up and ran after him.

"DAD!" Rosie shouted.

"Rosie you ok?" Danny asked softly.

"Yeh, you?"

"Yeh thanks to Alice." Danny smiled at her name.

"Ahh, Alice... dad, I think you should tell Alice." Rosie told him.

"Tell her what?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow, what did Rosie mean?

"You know what... that you love her." Rosie said, "I know you feel guilty dad, but there's nothing to feel guilty about, Sarah would want you to be happy, you won't forget her just cos you love someone else."

"Don't be so daft." Danny walked away.

"Why push her away dad?" Rosie asked him as she grabbed his arm. He turned back to her. "I like her, the family likes her, she likes us, we all get on, and I know she loves you too. Please dad! Tell her! She can fix you, look after you!"

"I don't need looking after and Alice would never love me!" Danny cried, "No matter how much I wish she did."

"Dad... you keep telling yourself that, but she does. You know what you're doing dad?" Rosie asked him looking in his eyes, he shrugged. "You're seeking, but you don't know what for... well I know what you are seeking for, you're seeking for Alice and she's seeking you..."

Danny stood silently, that did actually make sense. Rosie hugged him and left him, she passed a few words with Alice who was on her way down to the animal hospital.

Danny got on with his jobs slowly, Alice got on with hers too... she was sat doing the paperwork when Danny walked over and sat across from her.

"Hey Mister." Alice smiled at him looking up from the paperwork. "Did you know that you have to fill this out in black ball point pen and capitals?"

"No I didn't." Danny smiled.

"Ah well you do." Alice giggled, "Hey look it's the ball in two days."

"So it is." Danny replied looking at the calendar... two days for him to decide whether to tell her or not.


	18. The Ball

"Oh Alice, I forgot my..." Danny began grinning as they walked into the hotel.

"Don't even start that again! I can't believe you pranked me into driving back, it is not funny!" Alice grumbled as he carried her bags in as well as his own. They walked casually up to the receptionist.

"Hey, erm... we're here with the veterinary institute, Leopards Den?" Alice smiled politely.

"Ah yes... are you two ok sharing a room?" The man asked as he grabbed a pair of keys.

"Erm... single beds though right?" Alice questioned nervously.

"Yes yes!" The man replied. "We're actually just arranging the beds now so we'll write it down you want two singles."

Alice nodded in appreciation and led the way to Danny who smiled at the receptionist. Alice laughed at Danny as he tried to juggle the luggage up the stairs.

"Come on, gimme some of those." Alice said stopping and holding out her arms.

"No no, you keep going, I'm fine... big strong macho game park vet." Danny grinned in a low 'mans' voice.

"You're a pain!" Alice announced as she opened the door she noted two single beds and sighed, well that was one way to solve the awkwardness! Danny dumped the bags in the corner and hung up both his suit and Alice's dress.

"Arrived!" Danny announced flopping down on his bed, he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Oi!" Alice hit him playfully. "You have to get up, we both need to get ready, and I'm using the shower first!"

"Urgh!" Danny announced.

"Don't start." Alice teased pushing him gently, "Come on, up!"

Alice wandered off happily to get showered and do her hair and make-up in the bathroom where the mirror was. Danny sat messing about with his suit, he needed a shower and shave but if he didn't make some attempt, she'd probably murder him! He smiled, Alice was so... he couldn't think of words to define how amazing she was. She was just perfection. He sat in his thoughts for a while, only interrupted by Alice opening the door. His eyes widened, she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was gorgeous, curled, cascading down her back. Her eyes... he was drowning in them, they were the most beautiful shade of blue, that sapphire colour enhanced by her perfect make-up. Then she smiled at him. He melted.

"Alice, you... look...erm..." Danny was speechless. Alice laughed at him as she tightened the towel around her body. His eyes widened once more! A towel! She trusted him that much! He didn't trust himself that much... how tempted was he to go and kiss her, kiss her until she couldn't resist him! He resisted the urge, he had to remember how wrong this was. Surely he should grieve Sarah forever?

"Danny... the bathrooms free..." Alice chuckled nervously. He nodded like a brainless idiot.

"Yeh." He announced picking up his stuff. "I'll just umm yeh..." He quickly went off and locked the door, leaning against it a moment, catching his breath that Alice had so swiftly taken from him.

Alice slid into her dress... damn, she needed some help here. She'd heard the shower stop some time ago.

"Danny?" Alice knocked on the door.

"Yeh?" Danny asked.

"You do me a favour?" Alice asked.

Danny unlocked the door, tightened the towel around his waist, and then opened it. Alice's eyes bugged wide... oh my, breath, get breath... Alice reminded herself.

"Erm, please would you do my dress up?" Alice asked turning round and holding her hair up. He nodded and slowly did the dress up, as his fingers connected with Alice's soft skin, he felt immediate sensations. Alice was melting under his touch, her skin tingled where his fingertips had touched her skin. Then he was there in his towel... she could rip that towel off him and... she stopped. She couldn't do that. Still... that body... wow, she had not expected that, and he looked so cute with water droplets on him. She resisted the urge to spin round and kiss him.

"Done." Danny smiled.

"Thanks." Alice replied kissing his cheek quickly before she could stop herself, Danny smiled softly at her as she walked away before locking the door. God, he could have just moved his head right there... he was never washing that cheek again. He touched the tingling spot where her lips had just connected with his skin... oh god, wow, oh wow...

Danny emerged sometime later and smiled at Alice. He was still wrapped in a towel, but did have underwear on underneath.

"No peeking!" Danny teased as he grabbed his suit.

"Me?" Alice asked innocently.

"Yes you!" Danny laughed as he put his blue shirt on and buttoned it up, Alice watched him.

"I said no peeking."

"I'm not peeking, I am watching." Alice replied.

"But I need to put my pants on." Danny replied.

"Ok, I'll turn round, one sight I do not want to see!" Alice mocked him. "Then again, that's if we can see it!"

"I didn't mean..." Danny began. "Hey!"

Alice laughed at him and turned round, just as he was putting his trousers on she spun round and smiled.

"Hmm, Calvin Klein's... my my Mr Trevanion!" Alice giggled.

"You are a pain!" Danny told her smiling as he tightened his belt and threw his tie on. Alice tutted at him and moved over swiftly and put his tie on properly.

"You look stunning Alice." Danny told her as she adjusted his tie. It was true, her blue dress defined her figure perfectly in a way it was very hard not to notice.

"Hmm you don't look half bad yourself." She told him blushing slightly, she sat down and began to put her heels on and fill her bag with what Danny would call her junk, but she would call essentials.

Danny grabbed his stuff and offered her his arm. Alice was surprised but otherwise took it, seeing it as a gentleman like gesture. He grinned and patted her hand before exiting the room. They walked together down to the function room the ball was held in. It was a very upper market hotel and everyone was dressed to perfection. They even had their names read out as she entered.

The party carried on from there but the highlight for both Danny and Alice had to be the dance they shared. The way his hand had held hers tightly, the way his other hand and clamped onto her waist. How she'd rested her hand on his shoulder. The way they looked in one another's eyes. They way they smiled at one another. The way they forgot about everyone else but each other.

It was perfection... or almost perfection... the thing that would have made that dance perfection... a kiss. One kiss... except of course... it never happened and after the dance, they returned to their table and began to drink happily in one another's company.


	19. Best mistake I ever made

Danny and Alice began to make their way up the stairs to their room, laughing and giggling. They stumbled all over as they tried to hold one another up.

Alice began to fumble for the keys and laughed at the jingling sound they made. Eventually they let themselves in, neither noticing the slight rearrangements as they began to mess around.

"You're gorgeous Alice." Danny announced looking at her as she kicked her heels off and threw her bag down on the side, she giggled nervously.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, the alcohol that consumed her system had made her brave, given her guts.

"Because it's the truth." Danny slurred moving towards her. She moved towards him.

"I like you in a suit." Alice declared as they continued the flirting.

The alcohol in his system suddenly gave him the rush of adrenaline he needed, he wrapped his arms around her as she returned the favour.

"I want you." He murmured before pressing his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

The scent of Alice slowly crept its way into Danny's brain turning it to mush, the taste of her soft mouth excited him as he explored it, the way she pulled him to her, her hands ran through his hair. He pulled her gently towards the bed.

Alice was slowly melting, if she wasn't holding onto him she was sure she was going to melt at his feet in a puddle. He was kissing with so much passion. Sensually. He kissed her so tenderly. She wanted him, she wanted him now. This was all she had dreamed of. This dream was definitely the best so far.

"Tell me you don't want this." Danny whispered in her ear, his words heavily slurred together. He began to kiss her neck.

"I do want this." Alice replied as he investigated her body, she felt his hands moving towards the zip on her dress as she began to remove his jacket, his tie, his shirt... her breath hitched as he found the sensitive spot she had on her throat... wow, that was amazing, she melted even further into his aura.

As they fell onto the bed now stripped of anything unnecessary, they began to kiss passionately once more. Danny couldn't believe how graphic and sensuous this dream was... he was going to drink more often!

They explored one another, showed the other just how much they loved one another... the question was, would they best night of their lives soon become a nightmare?

_Next Morning_

Alice woke up slowly groggily. She stretched slightly... wait a minute, was there something over her leg. She opened her eyes and jumped up, the man next to her woke up too with a quick start. Both looked at one another wide eyed, as Alice quickly pulled the covers over her bare torso.

"Oh my god." Alice gasped... "Wait, are we in the wrong room?"

Danny and Alice looked at the bed they had both ended up in, naked. They knew why they were naked too; both remembered it completely, except both thought it was a dream, not reality!

"No... Damn Alice, they must have rearranged it!" Danny cried. "God, I can't believe this." He grumbled grabbing his trousers and getting up. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"Well..." Alice began; she didn't want this to be a one night stand... that had been magical.

Alice watched as she paced, he turned to her.

"What are we going to do Alice? God I can't believe I took advantage of you!" Danny cried.

"Hey, I took advantage of you too, I wasn't exactly saying no." Alice reminded him, trying to subtly hint at her feelings.

"I didn't even protect you Alice!" Danny shouted. He sat down with his head in his hands. Guilt consumed him from every direction. Sarah's memory growled at him. The fact he had done that to Alice. The fact he hadn't even protected her.

Alice was musing on the fact he didn't protect her. Ok, so he hadn't put a condom on, but that didn't matter! She could go and get the morning after pill, she was after all old enough and in ugly enough to sort herself out! The one thing that upset her was Danny's reaction. Did she repulse him that much?

"You let me deal with the whole no condom issue Danny." Alice told him reaching for her vest top and joggers.

"Fine... but this was such a stupid... stupid..." Danny began.

"Stupid?" Alice squealed. "You think..."

"Yes! God... you must regret this Alice!" Danny shouted he was stood staring into her eyes, Alice stared straight back.

"No. No Danny, actually I don't!" Alice shouted back. "You..."

"Oh don't lie to me Alice!" Danny yelled throwing his arms in the air and pacing to the opposite end of the room. "I think it's best we forget this."

"Forget that?" Alice asked standing up. "Might be a bit hard!" Alice growled. "You know, it's not as if we just kissed or something like that, Danny we had sex whether you like that or not! So man up and face the consequences... unfortunately 'forgetting' is NOT one of them!"

"You ever heard of a one night stand Alice?" Danny asked sarcastically. "Drunken mistakes? Yeh well that's what we had!"

"Oh, so I mean so little to you I'm on a one night stand... your convenient source of entertainment, of pleasure? Oh no! Let me guess, it wasn't even pleasurable!" She cried, she fought back the tears that were building, he was hurting her here! Didn't he realise how much he meant to her.

"I never said that!" Danny replied, Alice tilted her head. "Well not the pleasure bit, the other bit yeh but I didn't mean it like that!"

Alice turned her back to him and looked out the window of the hotel, out to the rolling plains of Africa. She turned round slowly. Danny gulped, her eyes were filled with pain... but he was hurting too. He knew that she didn't want him... that really she did regret this, it was just Alice to be so mature and understanding and... Alice.

"Tell me if you really regret last night. Tell me if you see me as a one night stand." Alice's voice was dead of any emotion now... it was almost cold. Danny had never seen her like this, and he felt guilty over making her like this.

"It was a mistake Alice, but it's the best mistake I've ever made." Danny told her softly. "But..."

"You see me as a one night stand." Alice whispered quietly, she wiped her eyes.

"Alice..." Danny began walking towards her.

"No." She held her hand up. "No leave me alone. I'm getting changed and going to get this stupid mess sorted out, because..." She paused. "I'm getting changed."

Danny called her name as she walked into the bathroom with an armful of stuff. He sat down on the bed they had shared magic. He planted his head in her pillow. He couldn't do this! He squeezed his eyes tight, trying to stop the tears. He was right.

Alice emerged some time later. Danny looked at her.

"Why are you making this awkward?" Alice asked him.

"I'm not." Danny replied.

"You are." Alice told him nastily.

"Oh go and sort yourself out." Danny grumbled.

"You're a bastard Danny..." Alice snarled before slamming the door of the hotel room shut. God if she didn't love him so much, she'd bloody well hate him!

**A/N – Uh-oh... but will they sort it out? What will happen now? **


	20. Found?

Danny sat down and placed his head in his hands, god why was he such an idiot? He threw the nearest thing to him, a glass at the wall and watched as it smashed into a number of small sharp pieces, glittering as they lay idly on the floor. He felt a few tears leak from his eyes.

He didn't even know what he felt bad about anymore. He just knew he felt awful.

Was it the fact he had, in his mind, taken advantage of Alice? Was it because they'd been drunk? Was it Sarah? Was it the fact he hadn't planned it? Was it the fact it had been so god damn perfect? Was it the fact he felt intoxicated by her? Was it Alice herself? Was it he didn't protect her? He really didn't know, and he wanted the rhetorical questions to stop but every time he tried, his guilt would just add another question to the mix.

It had hurt. Of course it had. Alice, the woman he was madly in love with, calling him a bastard, and yes maybe he was but he didn't know how to react to the events. Alice obviously didn't feel the same way this morning... last night it was... magical. He tried to imagine what it would be like if she did actually love him, how her love would be to him then... he sighed, this was no good. Maybe he was a bastard... maybe he'd be better off away from everyone for a while; get this out of his system. He would sack her, send her away, if he had the heart too... if he could... but he couldn't... he needed her.

Alice only got so far before bursting into tears. She plonked herself down into a park bench in secluded area and began to release all the emotion that she had kept on a tight leash. She had never felt anything so magical in her life, she'd never felt love like that. She couldn't even begin to imagine how it would be if he did actually love her... it would be... unreal, supernatural, out of this world.

She wanted Danny to love her back, and half of her didn't want to go and get this pill. She wanted to be pregnant with his child, a permanent reminder of the one night they shared... that love, that passion. She sighed and stood up, no she couldn't do that. She loved him too much and their family too much to allow it to break apart.

Danny picked up the pieces of glass slowly and walked over to the bin. As he deposited in there he heard the hotel door unlock. Slowly turning, he saw Alice stood there. She closed the door and leant against it looking at him.

"Before you ask yes I did have the pill..." She told him, "Proof for you considering you most probably wouldn't believe me." Alice spat sourly throwing him the side effects sheet.

"Alice..."

"No Danny..." Alice told him. "I think it's time we went back to Leopards Den. I have packing to do."

"Alice, you can't leave!" Danny announced suddenly.

"Watch me!" She spat angrily.

"I'll pay you double." Danny pleaded as she began to stuff her bags.

"What triple if I give you a few nights fun as well... fuck off Danny." Alice told him trying to mask her breaking voice and tearful eyes.

"Alice... please stay... I need someone to take care of the animal hospital." Danny told her.

Alice turned and laughed at him. No way, she loved him and it killed her to leave him but she wasn't being hurt like this!

"Alice, I'm going back to England for a while." Danny told her.

"What?" Alice shouted in a high pitched tone.

"I'm going back to England." Danny told her.

"Then I'm definitely leaving, you're family only just got you back, I stupidly allow myself to get drunk and sleep with you and oh look your off... no I..."

"There's other things Alice!" Danny shouted. "Now please stay... the family will know something's happened if you don't!"

Alice sighed and nodded.

"Double pay coming your way."

"I don't want double pay Danny." Alice said as she finished her packing. "I want..."

His phone rang, he immediately answered it. Alice kicked her bag angrily. _You_, she added silently.

"Yeh well we're on our way back Rosie." Danny mumbled into his phone.

"For god's sake Rosie, we are not superman and woman!" He growled.

"What do you mean there's someone there for Alice?" Danny asked, jealously was evident in his voice as Alice looked up to him. "A man?" Danny questioned. "What's he look like?"

Alice gave him a look he understood.

"Shortish, dark hair... twat... ROSIE, language... posh accent, are you sure it's posh or are you just a northerner?"

"No no no." Alice mumbled, Danny saw her face drop as she began to pace.

"Rosie I gotta go." Danny said quickly.

He put the phone down and looked at her with soft eyes, those soft green eyes, god she wanted to kiss him...

"Terry?" He asked nervously, she nodded. He crossed the room and hugged her, but the usual softness and comfort of the hug was masked by their awkwardness.

"I can't go there Danny! I mean what if he's... CHARLOTTE!" She shouted suddenly grabbing his phone.

"Alice..." Danny began but Alice had already rang Rosie.

"Don't let him near Charlie Rosie!" Alice told her frantically, Rosie must have agreed as she placed the phone back down. "Danny, I can't... I can't bear him!"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Danny told her, "I'll get rid of him."

Alice nodded but she was unsure... Danny however had a plan. He may be booking a plane ticket, but there was no way he could live without a small part of Alice with him.

Both set off with their hurriedly packed bags on their journey back to Leopards Den...

**A/N – Terry's turned up, but how's Danny gonna sort this out for Alice? And will they get together?**


	21. Sorted?

Danny took a sharp left.

"Hold on to your seat." Danny winked at Alice as they hit the rough terrain, she quite literally did so.

"What the hell are you going this way for?" Alice asked completely confused, this so was not the way to Leopards Den and as mad as Danny was, he wasn't quite mad enough to keep her prisoner... she hoped.

"Back way in." Danny smiled softly. "I'm not that much of a madman." He chuckled as though he'd read her thoughts, she laughed nervously too as he forced the Jeep over some of the not so pleasant terrain.

He parked the Jeep quickly as they finally got round the back of Leopards Den. He looked at Alice. She was saw frozen in her seat, staring at the house with almost longing, a hurt yet fearful expression of her face coupled with that gave her a sombre look. He sighed and reached across and squeezed her hand.

"It'll be ok Alice." Danny promised her as her eyes locked with his. She nodded unsure but one smile from Danny had made all those fears fly away. She smiled back at him before the pair climbed out and quickly got her stuff.

"Drop your stuff Alice and go reckon to speak to him... leave the rest to me." Danny whispered in her ear as they reached the hall where their rooms lay. Alice raised her eyebrows but otherwise agreed. She quickly threw her bags in her room and walked off to greet the family, Charlotte hugged her tightly with warmth, Rosie to was extremely happy to see her.

Danny composed himself, this was just to divert Terry away, nothing more and nothing less. He was still going! Going to England... yeh, that's right. He knew she'd see the family first, and he needed to do the same. He waited five minutes... before walking out. Perfect, he could see Alice outside with Terry, thank god she still trusted him enough to do this.

"Hey dad!" Rosie grinned. She was alone in the kitchen. Danny hugged her tightly before looking around. "Everyone's gone off doing jobs, I'm going to do mine too... see you later, fill me in at dinner!"

Danny sighed at the young, care free attitude she had. He wished he could go back to her age... life had been so easy.

Now to put his plan into action...

"Terry... I'm sorry... but it's not happening. You were full of promises and it was three years of you breaking them plus I..." Alice told him, where was Danny, she thought mentally.

"But Alice I lov..." He stopped as the scene before him uncurled. The tall man came from inside the big house, he had green eyes, greying hair. Terry automatically felt jealous.

Danny put his plan into action and threw an arm around Alice's waist from behind and tapped her shoulder. She spun round in shock and was further shocked when Danny clamped his lips with hers. He lingered for a while, savouring the feeling, he was tempted to deepen the kiss further but he doubted Alice would appreciate any tonsil tennis!

"Hmm... morning gorgeous." Danny smiled as he placed an arm around her shoulders pressing her gently yet tightly into his body in the most possessive way he could.

"Hello Mr Trevanion." Alice replied suddenly clicking onto his game.

"So who's this?" Danny asked staring evilly at Terry, his ice cold glare was scaring him.

"Terry..." Alice told him collapsing into his chest. "Danny please sort it."

Danny kissed the top of her head gently before looking directly at Terry.

"Terry eh?" Danny laughed. "Well the next thing you best do mate is get on your way and never turn up again... Alice isn't interested got it?"

Terry gulped and nodded, grabbed his bag and jumped in his Jeep. Danny crushed Alice against him until he was well in the distance and out of sight before letting her go.

"Thanks Danny." Alice told him softly.

"You're welcome... but this doesn't change a thing Alice, I'm still going."

"Why are you going?" Alice shouted chasing him. "We can work through this!"

"It's not about you, or me or us! Alice I need time!" Danny replied as they stood outside the animal hospital.

"Don't give me your bullshit Danny... You are running away!" Alice spat at him. "Why can't you just admit your feelings... tell me you didn't enjoy it, and tell me you don't want it!"

"This is unfair!" Danny exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Unfair? You think that's unfair! Why don't we rewind and think of the things you said to me!" Alice cried. "And you know another thing Danny, you won't listen! Every time I speak you just go off on one or do something else and it's really starting to piss me off!"

"Well... I wonnae be here much longer to pisch you off will I?" Danny replied nastily.

Alice glared at him as he mocked her accent.

"Sometimes... I really don't know why I try to care or bother. You certainly don't care or bother much about us!" Alice told him turning away from him.

Rosie stood in the animal hospital speechless. She'd heard the sound of a Jeep exiting at high speed and then a few muffled voices. Then of course she'd recognised them as Danny and Alice... she'd heard Alice shouting and her dad shout back and automatically had been on guard and nosey. Danny and Alice never argued that bad!

Then of course, Alice was going on about him going away, running away... she wanted to work through it, something was unfair, he'd been nasty to her judging by her words, and she wanted to tell him something.

Her dad had stopped low. Lower than she thought he would go... he was being truly hurtful and nasty. Mocking her accent was cruel and highly insulting. He also mentioned us. What had happened between them. They went happy enough, now they were at one another's throats and arguing.

Rosie gasped as the pieces began to slide together... had her dad and Alice shared more than a dance at the ball and an innocent kiss? She frowned... why would that warrant her dad to leave... was he leaving? She began to get back on with her work, waiting for her father to come in... she had a few questions for him.

"Thank you." Danny spoke into the phone and placed it down. He sighed, he was outta here!


	22. Admit It

Rosie turned as she heard the door slam. Alice. Rosie observed an oblivious Alice for a few moments. Her face was full of heartbreak and hurt, her expression was sombre and the usual proud stance she adopted was nothing more than that of a shy school girl. Rosie watched as Alice threw herself into one of the chairs in the office and rested her head upon her arms on the table. Before she knew it Alice had picked up a pen in frustration and thrown it against the wall... thank god Rosie hadn't left her cup there.

Rosie didn't quite know what to do? Go up to Alice? Confront her? Comfort her? Ask her...questions? She sighed and made the one decision she felt she had to make, go and just sit with her, let her know she's there. Alice would only open up if she wanted to and she most certainly would not cry in front of her.

"Alice?" Rosie said trying to keep a normal voice, she stood for a moment before walking over and sitting on the chair nearest to Alice.

"Rosie." Alice replied finally raising her head. She didn't look at Rosie though, she just continued staring at something on the desk. Rosie followed Alice's gaze with her eyes, it fell to a picture of Alice, Rosie and Danny with a lioness they had saved. Dupe had taken it of them all, and they all looked extremely care free and happy. Danny had his arm around each of their shoulders.

"Do you care for my dad alot?" Rosie asked, her eyes fixed on Alice. Alice remained silent hoping Rosie would move on, but the silence remained.

"Yes." Alice replied quietly, her voice barely audible. Rosie nodded, she thought as much.

"So, that's why you arguing?" Rosie asked cautiously.

Alice felt trapped. She didn't want Rosie to think badly of her father, she'd rather have Rosie's anger herself, but at the same time she'd started telling Rosie.

"There are bigger reasons for our arguments." Alice told her, her tone held a finality that Rosie understood; Alice was never in a million years going to tell her about that.

"Well... I know dad cares for you too... a lot." Rosie told her. She frowned as she heard Alice's small laugh.

"No he doesn't Rosie." Alice told her. "No he doesn't..." She let her voice trail off before pushing herself up off the chair. "Work to do... I shouldn't be telling you this, you're his daughter."

"Alice, you can't run away from it!" Rosie called as she followed her. "And so what if I am his daughter... you're like... one of..." Rosie stumbled and Alice turned and looked at her. "Look, I see you as a close... friend, like... what I mean is... I'd be honoured if you became my step mum."

Alice's mouth hung slightly with the shock of Rosie's sentence. She was speechless.

"Rosie..." Alice squeaked... but she had nothing to say, nothing she could muster up. Alice crossed the small distance between them and hugged Rosie tightly. Rosie hugged her back gently.

Danny walked down to the hospital... he was going to tell Rosie first. Well second, if you count Alice. He sighed, Alice. He didn't want to leave her, of course he didn't... but he knew she couldn't feel the same way, she just got... friendly when drunk. Yeh that was it. They argued all the time, so the feeling couldn't be mutual could it? He frowned with confusion before opening the door and stopped a moment as he saw Alice hugging Rosie. He watched them both pull away before walking in and making his presence known.

"Hey." Danny said quietly. He looked at Alice but quickly turned away as her eyes met his. She too turned away and walked off to busy herself. Rosie sighed, they were about as stubborn as Dupe on bath day!

"Rosie... I know this is hard for you but I'm leaving for England again, I just need to sort my mind out..." Danny told her nervously.

"Stop running away dad..." She watched as Alice left the animal hospital. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because she doesn't feel that way about me!" Danny argued.

"She does, she told me." Rosie replied.

"No she didn't." Danny grumbled, "I'm going, end of."

"You'll lose her if you keep running away..." Rosie told him. "She won't wait forever even if she's in love with you forever dad. Eventually you running away will hurt her so much, she'll leave without a trace and you'll never see her again."

Danny shook his head and turned round.

"No!" He shouted angrily. "No." He repeated quieter.

"Sort it dad." Rosie told him before walking off. Danny sat down and sighed... maybe Rosie was right, but he was right too. He was older... he knew what to do didn't he? Anyway the ticket was booked now, he had to go... yeh that's right, had to.

At dinner that night the atmosphere was tense, she tension would easily be cut with a knife. Danny had Alice were sat stabbing their food angrily and neither spoke much. Dupe picked up on this immediately and smirked to himself. They were quite amusing. So obviously in love yet so stubborn to tell one another. He sighed... he wished they would.

"Alice, can you pass the salt." Danny asked.

"Certainly." She spat passing it him before continuing to stab at her steak.

"Thank you!" Danny replied snidely. Dupe rolled his eyes they were like two kids having a playground tiff!

"I have an announcement to make." Danny suddenly piped up. "I'm going away again, just for a while... I need time."

"5:25" Alice replied sarcastically, Danny glared at her and she returned the glare. Both were in a bad mood and both for pretty much the same reasons. Dupe sensing this quickly intervened before world war 3 was set off.

"When you going man?" Dupe asked.

"3 days time." Danny replied. "I'll have everything sorted for you..."

"I'll miss you Danny." Charlotte spoke softly. Alice looked at her daughter and rubbed her back tenderly, for a moment, masking her anger at Danny for her daughter's need of comfort. Rosie watched smiling... wow... Alice was so amazing. The way she put Charlotte first. Rosie was in awe at that moment.

The conversation moved on, but the attitude remained...


	23. Barriers

_(3 days pass and it's the morning of the day Danny leaves.)_

Danny was all packed up and ready to go. He knew Alice was still angry with him, and he knew Rosie thought he was a coward. Dupe had also told him to go for it with Alice, and he'd also tried to encourage Alice but with little success.

He walked into the kitchen and began to tuck in to the breakfast Nomsa had made him, he noticed Alice at the other end of the table, half eating her breakfast and half filling in an order form for medical stock.

"What's that Alice, working breakfast?" Danny chuckled.

"Not by choice but I do have double the work again Danny..." Alice told him as she began to scribble down more facts. Danny looked down at his breakfast again.

The day passed and the time for Danny to leave arrived. Everyone was stood outside ready to say their goodbyes.

"I love you Rosie." Danny whispered to his daughter as he hugged her tightly, kissing a press to her hair. Rosie was crying and as her father pulled away she whispered her goodbyes. Max immediately took her into his arms. Danny moved along saying his goodbyes. He bent down as he saw Charlotte.

"You look after your mum for me yeh?" Danny asked her.

Charlotte nodded tearfully before wrapping her arms around him. He buried his head slightly into her shoulder as he tried to stop the tears. He could feel Charlotte's tears falling onto his shirt. She kissed him on the cheek softly as he pulled away.

He stood up and looked down into Alice's eyes. He saw her blue eyes were swimming slightly with tears that she refused to release.

"Take care Danny..." Alice whispered quietly, he crushed her against him and both wrapped their arms around each other. Alice had her face buried in his chest trying not to let the tears fall... trying to remember this.

"Don't go..." Alice whispered so quietly it was barely audible... even Danny didn't hear her silent plea. Slowly they pulled away smiling at one another.

"Goodbye Alice..." Danny told her before kissing her cheek. Alice bit her lip in an attempt to try and halt the tears that wanted to fall. Danny looked back before climbing into the taxi.

Everyone made their way inside but Alice... she stood staring at the taxi as it left, wishing that he'd change his mind, jump out, come running back... ideally into her arms but that was just the dreamy part of it all. But it didn't happen and soon the taxi was out of sight.

Alice sighed and sat on the steps of Leopards Den. She felt... lonely almost. She'd got used to Danny being there and now she felt impossibly bad for being so nasty to him.

Dupe looked out and saw her sat on the steps, he walked outside and sat down beside her.

"Feel bad huh?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes." Alice replied quietly.

"Your task is not to seek love, but merely to seek and find all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it." Dupe said before standing up and walking off.

Alice frowned, what did that mean? '_Your task is not to seek love, but merely to seek and find all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it.'_ She frowned... did that mean, her task wasn't to find love because she already had, but to break down the barriers that she had built up against it? The barriers that stopped her revealing her emotions, the ones she had had to build up over the years?

It was in that moment Alice made a split decision, she knew if she didn't do it now she'd bottle out of it. First stop the study.

After completing her tasks in the study she ran off to find Charlotte.

"You're sure?" Alice asked for the millionth time.

"Yes go!" Charlotte told her mother who hugged her daughter before rushing off.

"Rosie look after Charlie for me..." Alice told her quickly.

"Where you going?" Rosie asked.

Alice flashed a piece of paper at Rosie who gasped and hugged Alice quickly. She waved excitedly as Alice jumped in the Jeep and drove off at speed... if anyone could do this, it was Alice!

**A/N – So what's Alice up to?**


	24. Make your choice!

Danny sat down with his cases, he was around two hours early but it was always better to be earlier rather than later! He pulled out his mobile and began to play on one of the games; he had to find some way to entertain himself, even if it was some dodgy version of Tetris! It also kept his mind of Leopards Den and... Alice.

Alice was driving as quickly as she could; she knew that she had plenty of time. She took a left onto the motorway and put her foot down... she had to do this!

Danny decided to grab a bite to eat. He never usually ate before flying but today he was just in one of those moods where he wanted food. He wandered until he found a KFC.

Alice pulled off the motorway, she wasn't far off now! She was travelling happy enough with purpose until she came to some road works! No! She didn't have time for these!

After eating his KFC, Danny returned to his original seat and began to go through all the pictures he had on his phone, god he had so many! He smiled at them... before touching the screen softly as he found a good one of Alice. She was in her greens and had just turned to face him, he'd pulled out his phone and told her to smile, so she had, and she looked stunning.

Alice groaned as she drove slowly, very slowly, as in snail pace through the town. This was the long way round and definitely not the way she needed. She looked at the clock, time was ticking by. She looked around and remembered a short cut. She grinned and took it, she was back on track.

Danny was bored now. He had nothing to do and so he was sat staring into space. He was waiting for time to tick by...

Alice pulled up in the car park and bought a ticket, before running inside, armed with all her possessions and most importantly her slip of paper. She ran to the desk, flustered... breathing heavily.

"Miss, this may take a while." The woman smiled at her. "If you'd like to take a seat."

"Listen... I need to get to someone who's on that!" Alice told her. "Please, let me go through!"

"We can't until we verify..." The woman began. Alice was biting her lip... he'd be going through all the security crap now. She sighed... guess she was going to England, until she spotted something.

She grabbed the microphone and held it in the air, threatening the woman with it.

"Would hate to say something nasty into this..." Alice said waving it around.

"I'll call security." The woman shouted.

"Please... just process that as quick as you can!" Alice begged. "It means a lot!"

The woman reluctantly agreed, she couldn't be bothered with a mad woman at this time in the day. God, she wanted to go home right now... she always seemed to get the crazy ones.

Danny was walking through towards the plane, he was ready to board. He sighed...

Alice was running madly, she'd deposited her minimal luggage. She passed through as fast as she could and saw Danny at the top of the stairs boarding the plane. With all her courage she shouted.

"DANNY!"

Danny turned round slowly, his eyes scanned the area before directing them down the stairs. He knew that voice... or maybe he was dreaming. Then he saw her... standing there at the bottom of those stairs, her eyes had met his. All the people around had stopped and were staring at them. Even the people carrying the luggage had stopped completely. Danny began to run the down the stairs, everyone still continued to watch.

"Alice?" Danny asked as she reached her, he was so confused.

"You can't go, I've been speaking to Dupe and..." Alice paused a moment remembering Dupe's words.

"Oh god, and what conclusion have you come to?" Danny asked jokingly.

"This one..." Alice replied as she threw his arms around his neck and clamped her lips with his. She pushed his mouth open and began to devour him. He responded after a few moments in shock, his arms wrapped around her waist. The crowd that had gathered were cheering and clapping. The kiss was slow, sweet, and passionate. As they pulled away the crowd stopped and fell into silence; Alice gasped breathlessly and smiled at him, taking her hands.

"Danny, I love you... and I've been seeking love for so long, I'd forgotten to break down the barriers that I had when I did find it. Danny, no matter what I do, I can't forget you. I can't get you out of my mind. You mean everything to me Danny, and I can't just let you go." Alice told him passionately, tears were falling by this point and Danny too had tears in her eyes. "I have nothing to give you Danny, but ME... every single part of me. You already hold my heart."

The crowd let out a small aww.

"Alice, I..." He stopped a moment and thought about what Alice had said about the barriers. "I love you too!" He told her and smiled. Alice grinned; no she beamed as he uttered the words. "I just didn't think you felt the same way... I couldn't bear it; the desire to kiss you was overwhelming!" Alice giggled and looked up into his eyes.

"So you going to come home?" Alice asked him looking into his eyes, the whole crowd leaned forward awaiting his answer. Danny looked around before pulling out the part of the ticket he had left.

"I had a return ticket." He grinned as she too grinned. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, both in perfect synchronisation with one another. The crowd erupted into a massive applause and cheering could be heard all around. Danny and Alice laughed on one another's lips but neither pulled away, this was their world.

"So, you still getting on that plane?" Alice asked him.

"Maybe..." Danny teased.

"Sure I can't persuade you to stay?" Alice asked a wicked light in her eyes, a large smile on her face.

"How?" Danny asked.

Alice said nothing but raised her eyebrows with a tilted head.

"I'm coming home... with you..." Danny smiled. Alice kissed him once more before taking his hand and walking over to get their bags off the two men who were meant to be loading them. The crowd continued to clap and both Danny and Alice waved... they had so embarrassed themselves.

"Like a movie." Danny mumbled into her ear.

"Well duh, where else would I get this idea from?" Alice retorted laughing.

"I'm so sorry Alice..." Danny told her.

Alice dropped her bags and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shush..." She whispered.

Danny did as he was told and kissed the finger that lay upon his lips. They were finally together.

**A/N – YEY! Danice together!**

**Only one or two chapters left now!**


	25. Bread and Milk

Danny and Alice had made their way to the Jeep. Danny smiled as he saw it and chucked his bags in the back, Alice too threw her small holdall in, and both people stopped a moment and looked at one another. Their eyes met, green met blue as blue met green, and both had an uncontrollable grin spreading across their face. Danny pulled Alice to him gently and kissed her lips softly. As they pulled away, both giggled before kissing softly once more. They shared a number of short and soft kisses before standing in one another's eyes looking up into the others eyes.

"You have gorgeous eyes." Danny murmured caressing her cheek softly with the back of his hand.

Alice said nothing but reached up and kissed him once more.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Danny asked quietly.

"I tried Danny... but you know, you are as stubborn as a mule as times... although I do love you for it, and you just never seemed to listen. It hurt a lot when you said some of the things you said." Alice sighed.

"I'm sorry about the accent thing." Danny told her looking in her eyes.

"It was the one night stand that hurt the most." Alice admitted, she noticed his sad look, the guilt that was flowing through him. "Anyway, that's behind us, I just want to bask in the fact we are together... where we belong... the heartbreak before was worth it for this happiness." Alice smiled at him.

"Me too, although you have to know I never meant any of that." Danny told her.

"I know." Alice told him. "Anyway, there's plenty of time for that later... I can think of much better ways to spend time!"

"And what might they be?" Danny teased.

"Well... the family expect us gone for a day or two at least... now... we could do the expected and go home, we could do the expected and stay away for a few days, or we could do the unexpected as in, stay out for a number of hours alone in this rather big city with a number of hotels, not that we'd ever be so cliché, and then go home."

"Unexpected sounds good... fits in with the day." He grinned winking at her.

"You don't say..." Alice said softly climbing into the driving seat and starting the engine. "One stop first though matey."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Supermarket." Alice winked.

"Oh yeh, for bread and milk." Danny laughed watching her as she drove along.

"Definitely." Alice smiled softly. She pulled up outside the supermarket and told Danny to go in. Before he went she reached over and grabbed his hand. "Hey, make sure it's semi skimmed."

"You'll be able to say you got milk" Danny winked, Alice's mouth dropped at the innuendo and slapped him playfully as she kissed her quickly. She watched him walk off, admiring the rear view.

He returned and jokingly handed her a bag. She looked inside and laughed heartily as she saw a pint of semi skimmed milk and a loaf of white bread. She rolled her eyes before setting off to the main city. She pointed to a tall building and Danny nodded. The Royal Baymon Hotel.

"Want me to toast your bread?" Danny murmured as they walked in with their bags and booked the room for a few hours. Alice's mouth once more dropped as she turned bright red.

As they ambled up to their room, Danny continued to wind her up with his innuendos. He'd gained a number of slaps and was slowly getting a numb arm.

"You are so full of yourself!" Alice told him as they threw their bags down.

"You wish you were full of me too!" Danny replied.

"DANNY!" Alice laughed in shock, looking away. He walked over and slowly cupped her face in his hand and turned her face towards him. Both leant in together and began to share a number of embraces. Passionate ones, sweet ones, tender ones. As both explored one another fully for the first time together, they felt a sense of rightness, happiness, content. Alice slowly began to unbutton his shirt as he fumbled with her blouse.

Danny moved his mouth to just below her ear and began to slowly make his way down her body, he stopped as he reached the sensitive spot on her throat and smiled as he felt her wither in his hands. He pulled away at just the right time and smiled appreciably at Alice.

Alice pushed him backwards towards the large king sized bed, as they landed in a heap, both gave one another each other, and showed their love for one another in the way that was as old as time itself.

They led peacefully in the aftermath, Danny had a tight grip on Alice and she was wrapped around him. Not daring to let go of him, in case this dream suddenly ended. It had to be some sort of dream, this was magical. She thought their drunken act had been amazing, but this... this was... out of this world. She knew he loved her, she knew he wanted her. She couldn't even find the words to describe it. She sighed in content as he kissed her neck softly.

"I best not get a hickey." She mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Wear a scarf." Danny mumbled.

"In Africa?" Alice questioned.

"Make up?" Danny suggested.

"I'm too poor for it." Alice giggled opening her eyes.

"I know your wages madam!" Danny chuckled. "I know you are defiantly not too poor for it!"

"It's Christmas... nearly." Alice winked, "Oh god, now I've to buy YOU something." She joked.

"Oh... me buy you something now an'all, was gonna be cheap before!" Danny mocked.

Both chuckled and kissed softly. Alice sighed, she'd had the best day ever.

"We really should set off soon." Alice sighed looking at her watch... "Do you think they'll suspect?"

"Dunno, are we gonna tell em?" Danny asked.

"Up to you." Alice shrugged.

"Let's do it." Danny smiled.

"Let's." Alice grinned.

Both kissed once more before reluctantly rising up...


	26. Home

Alice had decided to drive home to Leopards Den. She smiled, home. She'd never had a home before. She grinned dumbly to herself before pulling the Jeep to a halt. A half dozing Danny turned to face her in confusion. She smiled at him and gently cupped his face in her hands.

"We're nearly back and well I want and need another kiss." Alice said softly.

Danny smiled.

"You're wish my dear, is my command." He told her as he leant forward and meant her lips. Both people smiled as Alice started the Jeep once more.

"Homeward bound..." Danny declared in a low voice. Alice laughed at him and rolled her eyes.

Alice hit the Leopards Den drive, she felt a hand take hers. She glanced across and shot an energetic smile towards him.

Rosie was sat huddled into Max watching Dupe as he downed more and more whiskey down. Nomsa was busying herself dusting and the atmosphere hung heavily. Charlotte came in and sat down on the spare chair, curling herself up and watching the TV without interest.

"Do you think mum can really do it?" Charlotte whispered.

"Only person who can." Rosie replied. "I really hope she can do it."

Dupe looked up.

"Alice do what?" He asked as Nomsa too turned.

"Just keep drinking Dupe." Max told him, with a fake laugh. Thankfully it passed off and the knowing family members let out a gentle sigh of relief. They didn't want Alice to be embarrassed or harassed in any situation!

Alice pulled up quietly. She and Danny were grinning. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Both people smiled slightly before sneaking up the stairs to Leopards Den.

"Together forever." Danny whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too." Alice replied, before the pair snuck through the door. They tiptoed around until they reached the lounge. Found them all in one room.

"It affects them bad me going?" Danny whispered in a barely audible voice. Alice nodded and pressed a finger to her lips. Both people nodded.

One, Two, Three, Alice mouthed, on three both moved forward, jumping through the door.

Everyone in the room jumped and the girls let out a small scream. Danny and Alice laughed as they walked through properly.

"Oh come on." Alice laughed looking at their faces. "He's not that ugly!"

"But..." Nomsa pointed at Danny. Alice laughed, suddenly Rosie and Charlotte jumped off running up and hugging their parents. Max too stood and wandered over as did everyone else.

Danny and Alice sat down on the sofa together, sitting close but without touching.

"What changed your mind?" Dupe asked directing his question at Danny.

Danny smiled and wrapped his arm around Alice and pulled her to him.

"Alice did." Danny admitted. "I wouldn't mind the CCTV of the airport!"

"Do we dare ask why?" Charlotte pestered. Alice laughed, her daughter knew her so well.

"Cliche, romantic films... very Mills and Boon!" Danny teased.

"Pfft, you wish you were hot, you wish you were a big, rich guy... dream on mate." Alice giggled.

Rosie smiled watching them. She gathered they were together. But they hadn't actually said it like... she stopped a moment thinking... like they were together. She wondered whether to ask them or not, then decided it was maybe not too good to do just now. She watched as Danny whispered in Alice's ear when he thought no one was looking. Rosie saw Alice nod as though she was in agreement, and both stood up.

"Where you going? Don't you want a beer?" Dupe asked.

"Later, I'm going to help Alice with the animals." Danny said quickly.

"Charlotte." Alice signalled for her to come as well.

"Rosie." Danny said, also signalling for her to come.

Max kissed Rosie quickly as both stood up and followed Danny and Alice as they walked down purposefully. Rosie knew in that moment what was coming, and she knew Charlotte did too.

"Okay." Danny said, as they all clambered onto the hay bales. "Erm... we have some news to tell you..."

"Yeh... and erm." Alice stopped a moment.

"We're..." Danny began

"Kinda..." Alice mumbled

"Together." Danny finished.

"Yey?" Alice added.

"Always have to have the last word don't you?" Danny asked Alice looking down at her.

"Obviously." Alice told him.

"That's great!" Rosie grinned rushing up to hug them both. Charlotte too showed her acceptance as they all fell into a hug.

"Ahh look at us all, bloody family hugs..." Danny giggled. "I love all my girls!"

"I love my girls too." Alice winked.

"What?" Danny asked.

"All my girls." She smiled sweetly gesturing to Danny, Rosie and Charlotte.

"Excuse me Miss Collins..." Danny began. "But..." Alice shook her head.

"Ey up, ey up!" Rosie laughed, Charlotte had thankfully run off needing the toilet. Alice was now trying to hide behind her hair.

"So you telling everyone then?" Rosie asked as they jumped down off the haybales and began to work.

"Yeh... we just, you know thought you guys should know first." Alice explained. "Danny you need to ring Evan and Olivia too."

"I know..." Danny sighed, "But for now, I think we should just celebrate."

Alice nodded in agreeance and kissed him gently noticing Rosie had turned away.

It was some time later when the three arrived back. Danny took Alice's hand and kissed the side of her head gently. Before they walked into the lounge where the family still sat, Danny stopped Rosie.

"Thank you" He told her, kissing her forehead softly.

"I'm glad you're happy dad, I'm glad you are too Alice."

"Thanks." Alice said softly. Danny smiled, squeezing her hand as Rosie opened the door. Danny and Alice walked in holding hands. Dupe immediately whooped and began to wolf whistle as Max and Nomsa showed their genuine happiness for the pair.

As the family ran off in all directions Danny and Alice were left stood alone. Danny quickly took Alice in his arms and smiled, he kissed her once.

"Life's perfect." She murmured.

Danny showed her his agreeance, as he pressed his lips to hers once more.


	27. Firsts

The family had celebrated the return of Danny and Alice, and also their new found romance, and all the family had gone to bed. Alice looked at Danny awkwardly, she smiled as she saw him dozing, then remembered why she felt awkward in the first place.

"Danny?" Alice tried to sound normal, but her voice shook slightly, god, why was she still so nervy around him?

"What is it Alice?" Danny asked, looking down at her. He had his arm wrapped around her as the pair sat huddled together on one of the sofas, quiet surrounded them, an empty bottle of wine and two empty wine glasses on the floor by them.

"Erm... well, you know... where am I sleeping?" Alice looked down, god, this was so annoying!

"Where do you think your sleeping..." Danny teased.

"I dunno..." Alice whined quietly.

"Oh you are too cute Alice!" Danny laughed, "I know none of your stuff is in my room yet but like, I'd love it if..."

Danny was cut off by Alice's lips crashing against his, he laughed slightly on her lips before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. He ended up lying down on the sofa with Alice in his arms. Both pulled away and smiled at one another.

"Hmm." Danny murmured looking in her eyes.

"What? Alice asked as she stroked his face tenderly.

"I think we need to pick you up a few bits from your old room and then quickly get to our room!" Danny giggled.

"But I'm quite comfy." Alice teased him.

"Well... maybe I'll just have to take you." He grinned as he stood up, Alice resisted a squeal as she clutched to him for dear life, and she so did not want to wake the rest of the family up! He placed her down gently and took her hand, she grabbed some bits, not that she was convinced she'd need them anytime soon and both quickly ran into the room that had once been 'Danny's room' but was now their room, they were giggling as Danny closed the door.

"Alice Collins, what have you done to me?" Danny asked her as she threw some stuff down on the side.

"Oh, I dunno... annoyed you, nagged you, made jokes at your expense?" Alice suggested, a teasing glint in her eye.

"Made me a crazed man!" Danny added.

"Nah, you were crazy anyway Danny." Alice grinned.

"Crazy for you!" Danny told her as he pulled her into his arms. He began to kiss her gently on the lips, before making his way down her body, from her cheeks, to her neck, down to her collarbone and beyond. Her mind was slowly slipping away as she pushed his shirt off.

_The next morning_

Alice woke up for the first time in years, in the arms of a man... and what's more this man was the man she loved, the man who loved her back. This man was Danny Trevanion. She looked at his clock, five thirty four, they had to get up literally now, but she so could not be bothered. She felt Danny's arms tighten around her waist. She smiled and turned to face him. She was surprised to see his eyes open, those beautiful green eyes. Then he shot her that dazzling smile.

"Morning." Alice smiled softly.

"Good morning." Danny replied as they pair met for their first good morning kiss. Alice grinned.

"Best keep that tradition." Alice told him.

"A kiss at night and a kiss in the morning, sounds good to me... although plenty in between sounds even better!" Danny grinned.

Alice kissed him quickly.

"There, that's two already." Alice nodded, her face serious, he laughed at her sense of humour, he looked over her shoulder at the clock and groaned.

"You are my excuse for not wanting to get up and being late!" Danny laughed.

"Me?" Alice said in shock, "No, you!"

"But I love lying here with you... and I'm all comfy, see usually you are the reason I get up, cos the quicker I'm up the quicker I'd see you... that idea's out the window now!" Danny said pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ok... well, it's your fault, because you let me come in here, and I'm glued to you now!" Alice told him, "Right, tell you what, if you get up, I get up and... we'll find a way to reward ourselves!"

"Okay, okay!" Danny laughed, pushing himself up. "NO NO I CAN'T DO IT!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"Yes you can!" Alice told him as he tried to dive on her, she rolled over and he hit the mattress.

"Cruel woman." He told her.

"Cruel man." Alice teased.

He tried to tickle her but she dodged and tickled him back, both were giggling hysterically. It was only when they heard a thump at the door they stopped.

"DAD, ALICE UP! ANIMALS!" Rosie scolded them.

"Yes MUM!" Danny replied.

"Well I'm not doing all of it on my own, though I'll probs be doing that anyway, now hurry up, I so DO NOT want to come in!" Rosie exclaimed.

"We should get up now Danny, it's not fair to make her do all the work." Alice said softly.

"I agree." Danny smiled. "Just make her do the majority."

Alice rolled her eyes and got up, she threw her joggers and vest top on and ran in her room after kissing Danny. She had all her clothes and stuff in there, and if she didn't get out of that room soon she wasn't sure she'd ever get out of it!

**A/N – bit of a filler, was gonna end it, but I'll carry it on for a bit of Danice fluff!x**


	28. One year later

**One year later**

Danny and Alice were led on their bed in their room, cuddling. Their hands were entwined in front of them as they spoke softly and quietly. Every now and then they'd share a kiss. Some tender, some gentle, some sweet, some slow, some quick. But no matter what kind of kiss it was, it was one overflowing with love.

Over time, Danny and Alice's love had grown and blossomed. They'd become the others rock, they'd become impossibly close too and they seemed almost indestructible. It was as though a ton of bricks had descended on them, and the realisation that they were meant to be, soul mates even, had hit them hard.

Today was the day Evan, Danny's step son finally returned. Rosie was going to university next week with her husband Max and Evan was desperate to see her as well as meet Alice. Olivia had chosen not to come over yet, Danny knew she still suffered from the idea that Leopards Den was where she lost her mother, but half of him also knew that Alice was a major part of her choice not to come back. He knew deep down that Evan's impression of Alice would affect Olivia's decision about whether to return later in the year. He sighed, he truly loved his stepchildren, just as much as if they were his own, but he also loved Alice, and it was on these matters that he was torn. But, it was as Dupe said, they knew he loved them and he knew they loved him. He needed Alice, and he knew that Alice was just as caring of his children as she was of her own. He had full faith in her.

"We need to set off soon you know." Danny whispered, rubbing one of her knuckles with his thumb.

"You sure you want me to come?" Alice asked looking at their entwined hands.

"Yeh." Danny smiled. "I do."

"Then it's sorted." Alice replied softly, she had her head gently resting on his shoulder. Both people were completely relaxed and in their element, savouring the time they had alone before the arrival of Evan. Alice knew that she and Danny would have to take their foot off the accelerator, and be more subtle in their romance with Evan at first than what they had to be with those who were around them every day of their relationship.

"Come on then." Danny murmured, he looked into her blue eyes. He couldn't resist it, he kissed her once, barely a touch of the lips, before leaning over her and kissing her passionately. Her arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back gently. When they pulled away both people giggled slightly before getting up. Danny gave Alice an amorous hug before the pair walked out, climbing into one of the Jeeps.

As Danny pulled into the airport he noticed Alice had been quiet, too quiet. He knew what she was doing. Worrying, fretting and internalising it all at the same time. He stopped the Jeep in a parking bay before leaning over and squeezing her hand tightly, injecting reassurance into her body. She looked up into his eyes and pushed a smile to her lips. How could she not feel nervous? This was Danny's step son, the son of his late wife. The boy who he has the most incredible bond with (or so Dupe says), what if she broke that? What if she came between them?

"Alice, it'll be fine, I promise."

Alice just nodded, leaning over and kissing him quickly on the lips. He smiled and jumped out the Jeep, he waited for her, holding out his hand as she drew closer to him. She took it and clasped it tightly as they walked into the airport. They made their way to the arrivals and stood waiting around for a while. Alice was leaning on Danny, thinking as Danny kept a tight hold of her hand, squeezing it every now and then to remind her he was there.

"Flight 437..." The speaker began, Danny ignored the rest of the message as he looked up, Alice who had been quite comfortable looked up at him. He nodded at her and both walked further forward. Alice was about to drop his hand when Danny tightened his grip on it. She smiled at him as the pair waited.

Ten minutes later and Evan was walking through the terminal. Both his and Danny's faces lit up as they saw one another. Danny was already as far forward as he could go, and so Evan jogged slightly to reach Danny, the minute the two were together they fell into a tight hug.

"Evan" Danny said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Hey Danny." Evan replied. "God, I've missed you so much."

"You too." Danny replied, he pulled away and put his hands on the boys shoulders. "God, look how you've grown." He blinked back tears and pulled himself together as he moved away from Evan slightly and close to Alice.

"Evan, this is Alice. Alice, I'm sure you've just gathered this is Evan." Danny smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you Evan, I've heard a lot about you." Alice told him, her classic Alice smile well and truly on show.

"Oh god, I hope there's not too much been said." Evan laughed, Alice held her hand out to him, but Evan just rolled his eyes and leant down to hug her, although shocked she put her arms back around him. "Honestly, a handshake?" Evan asked her.

"Well... you know... erm... you could be... a business man?" Alice suggested with a shrug.

Evan laughed as Danny shook his head at Alice's excuse. Alice too giggled after a few moments with a straight face.

"Right, come on, Evan you hungry or want a drink or anything?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm fine." Evan replied. "Nomsa's cooking..."

"Knew you had motif for coming back! Alice you ok?" Danny asked.

"Yeh I'm good." Alice replied as they walked through the airport and towards the Jeep.

_(Later that night... Evan has been well and truly welcomed back. Danny and Alice are alone at the party that has been thrown for Evan. Everyone is outside, but Danny and Alice are hidden in the shadowed corners of the veranda.)_

"Are you sure you are ok Alice?" Danny pestered the pairs hands were entwined as they leant against the wall.

"Yes, I'm fine... Evan's great." She smiled looking up into his eyes.

"He likes you too, he told me." Danny replied.

Alice said nothing but smiled happily. Danny leant down and kissed her quickly, however, the quick kiss soon evolved into a longer one, and a more passionate one.

_Meanwhile_

"You seen Danny?" Evan asked Rosie.

"No, he'll be with Alice though." Rosie told him. "They might be talking up on the veranda or something. I know dad was going to get some more drinks from the kitchen."

"I'll go look." Evan suggested, Rosie nodded and kissed Max quickly.

"I'll come with you." Rosie announced. As they walked up she turned her gaze to him. "So you ok with dad and Alice?"

"Yeh, I mean she seems just lovely, really good for him... I don't think she'll hurt him." Evan admitted as they walked slowly together.

"She wouldn't dream of hurting him. She's amazing Evan... honestly, if you need anyone to talk to and you don't feel you can speak to one of us, Alice is just... she's amazingly understanding. Like, I was really upset one day over my mum, and I didn't know whether to speak to Alice. But she asked me but sort of made it so I didn't have to tell her, but I could if I wanted, she waited for me. Then she just listened and... you know, she really helped me." Rosie admitted telling her step brother something she hadn't told anyone.

"That was my main worry you know, that she wouldn't be understanding, or she'd want to replace mum." Evan was silent a moment. "But she isn't, I can tell. She loves Danny... she loves the family... she's just..."

"The woman you'd choose out of a million." Rosie said softly. As they reached the stairs, they heard giggling and murmuring. Rosie and Evan stopped.

"Right, Dad, Alice, you have five seconds to get yourselves in a decent position." Rosie shouted. "Five, four, three, two... ah here you are... no guesses what you two were doing round the corner?"

"Erm..." Alice blushed slightly hiding behind her hair.

"We came to see if you guys are actually joining in the party." Evan beamed,

"Yeh, we got a bit erm... carried away."

"Yeh, you'd fit in on an eleven o clock bus into town." Alice nodded seriously at him. Only Rosie got the joke. Both women shared an exhasperated look.

"It's calling Dad an old woman! Nattering on a bus... it's a joke." Rosie held her hands in a 'don't you get it' gesture. Evan suddenly burst out laughing as he imagined Danny shopping in Bon Marche as an old woman and Danny was shaking his head at Alice.

"Love you Danny." Alice smiled sweetly, her face a picture of innocence.

"I bet you do!" Danny laughed. "Come on let's party."

The night carried on in perfect harmony, just as the family was. The search was over, everyone had found what they had been seeking for.

**A/N – The end! Thank you to all who have followed it and reviewed!**


End file.
